PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Fict yang terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu. Karena kemunculan Namikaze Naruto dari layar laptop milik Hinata membuat hidup Hinata penuh warna dan berubah total. Usaha Naruto menyelamatkan hidup Hinata. Ada seseorang yang ingin menangkap Naruto. Rahasia Time Broce."DI MASA DEPAN, DIA AKAN TETAP MATI!" Akankah semuanya berakhir bahagia? Ganti summary lagi. HIATUS SEJENAK!
1. A boy from future

**Hai, Miu buat fict baru lagi. Fict berseri khusus pairing NaruHina. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu.**

**Lagi-lagi fict tentang fiksi ilmiah. Apakah reader bosan dengan genre fict seperti ini ya?**

**Langsung aja ya..**

* * *

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto Shippuden**

**By Syarah Miu**

**Genre: Cinta, Fiksi Ilmiah dan Humor**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Sabtu, 12 April 2014**

**WARNING: Karakter-karakternya benar-benar OOC. Ceritanya gaje dan aneh. Mohon reviewnya.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A BOY FROM FUTURE**

CTIK… CTIK… CTIK…

Terdengar suara ketikan yang halus dari sebuah perpustakaan. Suara ketikan halus yang berasal dari sepuluh jari yang sangat terampil menekan tombol-tombol keyboard pada sebuah laptop. Di layar laptop itu sendiri terpapang sebuah program yang tengah dikerjakan. Sebuah dokumen penting dikerjakan dengan cermat dengan menggunakan program Microsoft Word.

Di depan layar laptop itu sendiri, seorang gadis berkacamata yang tengah duduk di belakang meja. Rambutnya panjang berwarna indigo dikuncir dua. Matanya berwarna abu-abu. Seragam yang ia kenakan berwarna hitam. Terlihat lambang Konoha Senior High School tertempel di lengan kanan seragamnya. Bawahannya sebuah rok lipit berwarna putih selutut. Sepatu kets berwarna senada dengan bawahan yang dikenakannya.

Nama lengkap gadis itu adalah Hyuga Hinata. Umurnya 16 tahun. Duduk di kelas sepuluh Konoha Senior High School. Jurusan IPA. Ia dikenal sebagai anak yang sangat pendiam, tertutup dan penyendiri. Hampir seluruh teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Bahkan teman-teman laki-laki di sekelasnya menganggap Hinata sebagai gadis yang aneh dan tidak menarik untuk diajak bergaul. Benar adanya, Hinata menghabiskan seluruh waktunya hanya untuk membaca buku dan bermain komputer. Tidak ada waktunya untuk bergaul, bersenda gurau, dan berkumpul bersama teman-teman lainnya.

Hinata sendirian di perpustakaan yang hening ini. Setiap istirahat, Hinata menyempatkan dirinya untuk singgah ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku dan paling tidak mengetik sesuatu pada layar laptop yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Begitulah kegiatan sehari-harinya selama di sekolah.

Ia tak pernah sedikitpun pergi makan ke kantin seperti murid-murid lainnya yang berebutan masuk ke dalam kantin dengan berdesakan karena mengeluh kelaparan. Ia selalu membawa bekal dan makan siang di perpustakaan. Ia hanya menganggap perpustakaan adalah 'sarang' terbaiknya untuk menyendiri. Memang perpustakaan adalah tempat yang hening dan tenang. Cocok buat orang yang ingin sendiri dan menyendirikan dirinya.

Hampir seluruh murid sekolah tersebut tidak pernah mengunjungi perpustakaan itu buat sekedar membaca buku ataupun memanfaatkan fasilitas lengkap yang tersedia di perpustakaan. Seperti fasilitas jaringan wifi tentunya, akan lebih asyik bila bermain internet memanfaatkan jaringan wifi untuk mencari sesuatu yang berguna dan sekedar mencari ilmu-ilmu baru di situs-situs yang terpercaya. Apalagi didukung dengan suasana hening dan tenang di perpustakaan seperti ini. Pastinya lebih menyenangkan lagi.

Setelah menyelesaikan dokumen yang diketik selama hampir seminggu lebih, Hinata menutup close pada jendela Microsoft Word. Microsoft Word menghilang dari layar jendela laptop. Maka kursor tanda panah diarahkan ke icon gambar seperti musang berwarna orange yang berpusar pada bulatan biru yaitu program Mozilla Firefox. Hinata memanfaatkan jaringan wifi untuk membuka internet.

Ketika icon Mozilla Firefox diklik maka tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, jendela sebuah situs terbuka yaitu situs google. Maka Hinata mengetik sesuatu pada kotak persegi panjang berwarna putih yang berada di bawah icon google. Tertulis di kotak persegi panjang berwarna putih: sign in email yahoo.

Maka muncullah deretan-deretan dokumen beserta alamat situs masing-masing terbentang di layar laptop tersebut. Hinata hendak meng-klik sebuah judul besar pada sebuah judul situs. Tiba-tiba….

PIIIIP….

Layar laptop yang semula terang benderang dengan cahaya putih seketika berubah menjadi cahaya orange. Sehingga semua menu yang ada di Mozilla Firefox tidak bekerja sama sekali. Muncul secara mendadak sebuah perintah icon berbentuk jam berbentuk bulat dan ditengahnya ada tulisan 'HELP ME, PLEASE'. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya sejenak.

"A-apa ini?"

Hinata berpikir apa yang terjadi pada layar laptopnya. Padahal ia tidak salah meng-klik sebuah situs.

Timbul beribu-ribu pertanyaan di pikiran Hinata. Ini perintah situs apa ataukah situs jebakan para hacker komputer yang hendak mencari informasi atau keuntungan?

Hinata sangat bingung. Perintah icon beserta tulisan 'HELP ME, PLEASE' itu membuatnya penasaran. Apalagi warnanya orange. Lebih tepatnya orange terang. Itu menunjukkan sebuah bahaya atau SOS.

Tunggu dulu, kalau tanda bahaya harusnya berwarna merah. Bukan berwarna orange.

Tapi, warna orange itu sangat mengganggu. Membuat hati semakin penasaran tentang maksud situs perintah yang mendadak muncul ini.

Hinata harus mengirim dokumen penting yang telah selesai ia ketik secepat mungkin melalui email yahoo namun sebuah program lain datang mengganggu layar laptopnya sehingga semua menu tidak berfungsi. Maka tidak ada cara lain, Hinata harus meng-klik perintah icon beserta tulisan 'HELP ME, PLEASE'.

Saat icon beserta tulisan 'HELP ME, PLEASE' diklik, maka terjadilah sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka.

PYAAAAAASSH…!

Tiba-tiba cahaya bersinar terang benderang muncul dari balik layar laptop tersebut dan menyilaukan mata Hinata.

"KYAAA…!" pekik Hinata kaget dan ia pun terjatuh jungkir balik dari kursinya.

BRAAAK!

Terdengar bunyi sangat keras sebuah benda jatuh ke lantai bersamaan Hinata juga ikut jatuh dari kursi karena saking kagetnya melihat cahaya orange bersinar menyilaukan mata Hinata. Asal suara benda jatuh itu terdengar tepat di samping Hinata yang terjatuh dalam posisi terlentang.

"Aduuuh.." terdengar suara seorang laki-laki yang mengeluh kesakitan tepat di samping Hinata.

Hinata menoleh ke arah asal suara laki-laki tersebut.

Kini Hinata benar-benar membelalak kedua matanya. Bola matanya benar-benar nyaris keluar. Mulutnya ternganga lebar melihat seseorang yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang. Kedua matanya berwarna biru. Di kedua pipinya terdapat tiga guratan garis. Kulitnya putih bersih. Pakaiannya yang ia kenakan berwarna orange dan desainnya aneh. Bawahannya celana panjang ketat berwarna orange dan desainnya juga aneh. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu boot berwarna hitam dan banyak kabel-kabel di antara sepatu itu. Juga ada kabel-kabel yang terlilit dari atas puncak bahunya lalu kabel-kabel memutari di sepanjang kedua tangannya dan bersatu dengan sebuah benda mirip gelang yang melingkari di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Sepertinya ia seumuran dengan Hinata.

Satu kalimat muncul di dalam pikiran Hinata setelah melihat laki-laki di hadapannya ini yaitu, aneh!

Hinata pun terpana melihat laki-laki yang mendadak muncul seperti hantu ini tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Sejenak jantungnya terasa berdetak kencang.

Si laki-laki menyadari keterpanaan Hinata. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Hinata yang terdiam tanpa kata-kata. Ia tersenyum lebar ala tiga jari.

"Hai…" katanya sambil melebarkan seluruh jari-jari telapak tangan kanannya."Apakah kamu yang telah mengklik icon pesan permintaanku?"

Hinata masih terpana melihat si laki-laki itu. Ia belum sadar rupanya.

Si laki-laki menyadari bahwa Hinata tidak menghiraukan perkataannya. Lalu tangan kanannya diarahkan untuk memegang bahu kanan Hinata.

CRRRRRTT…

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan adanya kejutan listrik menyengat bahu kanannya ketika bahunya dipegang oleh tangan si laki-laki misterius itu. Seketika itu juga, Hinata melonjak kaget dan akhirnya sadar kembali ke alam nyata.

"WUUAAAAAH!" pekik Hinata kaget setengah mati dan akhirnya melompat ke arah laki-laki itu. Sehingga Hinata tanpa sadar lagi langsung memeluk pinggang si laki-laki misterius itu.

GREP!

Seketika itu juga, wajah laki-laki misterius itu memerah padam saat dipeluk mendadak dari gadis yang baru ia temui. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah garis melengkung tanpa terukir dari wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Hmmm… begini ya rasanya dipeluk oleh seorang gadis secara tiba-tiba begini."

Spontan, Hinata kaget lagi mendengar perkataan laki-laki itu. Dengan wajah super duper merah sekali, ia melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang laki-laki yang kelihatan atletis itu.

"Hehehehe.." laki-laki itu malah tertawa senang melihat wajah Hinata yang merah padam.

Hinata merasa kesal dipermainkan oleh laki-laki misterius yang mendadak muncul dari mana ini. Tiba-tiba emosinya naik seketika di ubun-ubun.

"Hei, kau siapa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu begitu? Lalu kau malah mempermainkan aku. Dasar, orang aneh!"

Hinata merah padam. Tapi, kali ini merah padamnya bukan karena malu ataupun merasa berdebar-debar tapi merah padam karena kesal.

Laki-laki itu hanya tertawa renyah. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Panggil saja aku Naru-chan."

Hinata sewot melihatnya dan berseru dalam hatinya,"Anak ini percaya diri sekali menambahkan embel-embel di belakang namanya dengan sebutan chan."

Sekali lagi Naruto tertawa renyah. Segera saja si Hinata membalas uluran tangan si laki-laki misterius yang bernama Naruto atau Naru-chan itu.

"Namaku Hyuga Hinata. Kamu boleh memanggilku dengan Hinata saja."

"Oh begitu, senang berjumpa denganmu, Hinata-sama."

"Hah..?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya."Kenapa kamu memanggilku dengan Hinata-sama?"

"Karena kamu telah menolongku untuk memasuki lorong waktu untuk menuju ke zamanmu. Aku berhutang budi padamu, Hinata-sama. Terima kasih."

"Hah..? Menolongmu untuk memasuki lorong waktu ke zamanku? Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti dengan maksudmu, Namikaze.."

Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya. Naruto memotongnya.

"Hinata-sama, bukan Namikaze. Tapi, Naru-chan. Naru-chan ya..!"

Naruto berlagak seperti bocah berumur sepuluh tahun. Wajahnya memelas dan kedua tangannya bergerak cepat dari atas ke bawah.

Hinata speechless di tempat.

"Baiklah, Naru-chan."

"Hehehe.. aku senang dipanggil begitu."

Naruto tertawa lebar ala tiga jari. Ia mengepalkan kedua tinjunya ke udara saking senangnya sambil berteriak keras. Lagi-lagi Hinata speechless dibuatnya.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kamu muncul darimana sih, Naru-chan?" tanya Hinata mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa lagi.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Aku berasal dari tahun 2114. Tepatnya seratus tahun dari masamu, Hinata-sama."

Hinata menganga lebar kembali.

"APAAA? TAHUN 2114?"

Hinata tidak percaya bahwa Naruto yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang datang dari masa depan. Seketika Naruto bisa membaca pikiran Hinata.

"Sepertinya kamu tidak percaya padaku ya, Hinata-sama."

"Memangnya kamu benar-benar datang dari masa depan?"

Naruto tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan wajah Hinata. Hinata heran dan memperhatikan tangan Naruto tersebut.

Sesaat telapak tangan kiri Naruto menekan sebuah gelang berbahan baja yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

PIIIP!

Seketika muncul sebuah cahaya putih menyerupai layar yang mengambang di udara dari sebuah lingkaran atas gelang yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto.

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Panggil saja aku Naru-chan. Aku lahir pada tanggal 10 oktober. Umurku 16 tahun. Aku duduk di kelas sepuluh Technology High School. Jurusan Teknologi robot. Aku suka makan ramen dan menjahili orang. Aku anak yang ceria, bersemangat dan suka menolong. Ingin tahu lebih lanjut tentang aku? Ayo, bertemanlah denganku."

Terdengar suara hologram yang menyerupai Naruto dari dalam layar yang mengambang di udara. Hinata memperhatikannya dengan takjub.

PIIIP!

Layar udara menghilang ketika suara hologram selesai berbicara. Hinata mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali dengan mulut yang ternganga lebar.

"Menakjubkan.. Aku tidak mimpikan?"

"Kamu tidak mimpi. Benda ini benar-benar teknologi dari masa depan. Benda ini adalah kartu nama digitalku. Apakah kamu tidak percaya juga denganku, Hinata-sama?"

Lantas Naruto mencubit pipi Hinata dengan segera sehingga membuat Hinata terpekik kembali karena meringis kesakitan.

"AAAAAH… NARU-CHAN. SAKIT, TAHU!"

Kali ini suara pekikan Hinata yang sangat keras terdengar oleh penjaga perpustakaan. Ia pun beranjak dari kursinya untuk memperingati Hinata.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Hinata menyadari penjaga perpustakaan berjalan ke arahnya. Perpustakaan itu sangat luas. Hinata berada di bagian belakang ruang perpustakaan tersebut.

"GAWAT..!" seru Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Apanya yang gawat, Hinata-sama?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

Segera saja Hinata menarik tangan Naruto begitu saja dan menyeretnya ke arah bagian deretan lemari buku yang berdiri agak menyudut ke dinding. Di sela belakang lemari buku itu ada ruang kosong yang sangat lapang dan sangat pas bila ada orang yang bersembunyi di baliknya.

"Naru-chan, kamu harus sembunyi dulu di balik lemari ini," pinta Hinata panik.

"Memangnya mengapa aku harus sembunyi di sini?" tanya Naruto makin heran.

"Penjaga perpustakaan menuju ke sini. Jika dia melihatmu, apalagi kamu masih berpakaian aneh begini. Pasti dia akan menangkapmu karena mengira kamu adalah orang jahat," Hinata sangat panik."Pokoknya diam saja di situ dulu sebelum penjaga perpustakaannya pergi. Mengerti?"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Naruto mengangguk cepat dan menuruti semua perintah Hinata.

Naruto bersembunyi di balik lemari buku yang berdiri menyudut dekat dinding perpustakaan. Hinata buru-buru balik kembali ke tempatnya semula tadi. Ia duduk di kursi dan pura-pura sibuk bermain laptop.

Sedetik kemudian suasana hening. Si penjaga perpustakaan muncul melihat keadaan di tempat Hinata berada.

Si penjaga perpustakaan mengamati tingkah Hinata yang tenang bermain laptopnya.

"Hm.. aneh. Sepertinya ada suara keributan di sini. Tapi, kenapa malah hening begini suasananya?" ujarnya seraya membalikkan badannya untuk kembali ke tempatnya berjaga."Mungkin aku salah dengar ya.."

Penjaga perpustakaan berlalu. Hinata menghelakan napas leganya.

Naruto yang penurut. Masih terdiam walaupun si penjaga perpustakaan telah kembali ke sarangnya. Hingga Hinata datang menghampirinya.

"Hei, Naru-chan, sudah aman!"

"Ah, sudah aman ya.."

Hinata mengangguk kecil sambil tertawa kecil. Naruto keluar dari balik lemari buku.

"Ternyata bersembunyi di balik lemari buku ini menyesakkan napas juga ya.." lanjut Naruto sambil menghelakan napas leganya.

Hinata kembali tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang terkesan sangat kekanak-kanakan. Sejenak Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa, Hinata-sama?" tanya Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Karena kamu lucu."

"Hah.. lucu…?"

Naruto jawdrop melihat Hinata. Ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud Hinata.

TANG TONG TANG TONG!

Terdengar bunyi bel. Tanda istirahat selama satu jam telah selesai.

"Bunyi apa itu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Itu tandanya aku harus masuk kelas."

"Oh ya, aneh juga."

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hinata beranjak mengambil laptopnya yang sebelumnya sudah ia matikan.

"Aku harus masuk ke kelas sekarang juga," kata Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto."Kamu harus tetap sembunyi dulu di perpustakaan ini. Jangan sampai penjaga perpustakaan melihatmu. Kalau bisa sih kamu sembunyi dulu di balik lemari buku tadi. Setelah jam pelajaran terakhir ini selesai, aku akan datang lagi untuk menjemputmu, mengerti Naru-chan?"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas alisnya untuk memberi hormat kepada Hinata.

"Baiklah, Hinata-sama. Perintahmu akan aku laksanakan!"

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Hehehehe.. Aku pergi dulu, Naru-chan!"

Hinata melambaikan tangan kanannya. Naruto juga membalas lambaian tangan Hinata.

Maka Hinata berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang siap melaksanakan semua perintah Hinata.

Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya…?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Ceritanya pendek ya? Maaf, lain kali Miu perpanjang. Karena Miu mau buat penasaran buat para reader yang udah membaca dan mereview fict baru ini.**

**Terima kasih sudah baca dan mereview fict gaje ini.**

**Fict ini tiba-tiba muncul dari sebuah lagu. Ayo, coba tebak judul lagu dan penyanyinya!**

**Miu akan melanjutkan ceritanya bila ada yang sudah mereview fict ini.**

**Kirimkan kesan, saran, kritik dan pendapat kalian tentang fict ini.**

**Miu mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan pada fict ini karena Miu adalah manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan.**

**Sampai jumpa lagi..**

**Salam Miu ya…**


	2. I am is her boyfriend!

**Hai, hai, hai.. kita lanjut yok chapter dua fict khusus berseri NaruHina ini. Kali ini ceritanya lebih panjang. Ceritanya saya buat lebih ada romantisnya.. Duuh.. terbayang apa rasanya…**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah mereview fict ini. Saya senang banyak yang suka cerita ini.**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu.**

**Langsung aja.. Ayo, baca!**

* * *

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto Shippuden**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Genre: Cinta, Humor dan Fiksi Ilmiah**

**By Syarah Miu**

**Senin, 14 April 2014**

**WARNING: KARAKTER-KARAKTERNYA BENAR-BENAR OOC DAN ANEH.**

* * *

**Summary:**

"**NARU-CHAN…, JANGAN DIBACAAA!"**

"**Namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku adalah pacarnya Hinata-sama."**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I AM IS HER BOYFRIEND!**

TANG TONG TANG TONG..!

Bunyi bel terdengar nyaring yang menandakan tiba saatnya untuk pulang. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Para siswa Konoha Senior High School (KSHS) berhamburan keluar dari kelas bagaikan lebah yang keluar dari sarangnya. Suara mereka sangat menggema dan mewarnai suasana sore di gedung sekolah tersebut. Mereka sudah tidak sabar pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Hinata tampak tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju perpustakaan yang berada di lantai dua. Ia baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Sambil menggendong tas bertali duanya yang cukup berat, ia mempercepatkan langkahnya agar sampai ke perpustakaan dengan segera. Karena ia harus menjemput bocah dari masa depan itu.

Lima belas menit lagi, perpustakaan akan ditutup. Untung saja Hinata sudah sampai di perpustakaan itu dan segera mencari Naruto yang bersembunyi di bagian belakang perpustakaan.

"Naru-chan.." seru Hinata mencari Naruto di sela-sela belakang lemari buku yang menyudut di dekat dinding.

Tampak Naruto sedang duduk manis di sela-sela belakang lemari buku yang menyudut di dekat dinding. Tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding tersebut. Kepalanya agak miring ke kanan. Rupanya dia tertidur.

Hinata terpana melihat Naruto yang tertidur. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Pasti Naru-chan kelelahan sehabis melakukan perjalanan yang jauh."

Hinata merendahkan badannya agar sama dengan Naruto, Ia duduk bersimpuh. Ia harus membangunkan Naruto sebelum perpustakaan ditutup.

"Naru-chan.." kata Hinata menepuk halus pundak Naruto.

"Hm.." Naruto akhirnya bangun setelah direspon dengan tepukan halus dari Hinata."Hinata-sama, pelajaranmu sudah selesai ya..?"

"Iya, sudah selesai. Aku sudah pulang," jawab Hinata tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Oh.. maaf ya, aku ketiduran," ucap Naruto sambil mengucek-ucek kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naru-chan. Ayo, cepat keluar. Perpustakaan mau ditutup sebentar lagi nih."

"Hm.. iya.."

Naruto segera keluar dari sela-sela belakang lemari buku. Hinata bangkit berdiri. Ia melihat keadaan perpustakaan sebentar.

"Sepertinya sekolah sudah sepi. Kita bisa pulang tanpa ketahuan orang-orang," sahut Hinata sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto yang menguap panjang."Naru-chan, kamu pasti bingung akan tinggal di mana untuk sementara waktu ini. Iyakan?"

Naruto yang selesai menguap lalu melirik ke arah Hinata.

"I-iya sih aku bingung mau kemana. Jadi, aku harus tinggal dimana?"

"Untuk sementara, kamu tinggal saja di rumahku. Maukan?"

Naruto terpana melihat kebaikan gadis berkacamata yang baru ia kenal ini.

"Bo-boleh juga."

"Tapi, ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu saat kita keluar nanti."

"Apa lagi?"

"Penampilanmu aneh dan menyolok sekali. Kita tidak bisa keluar bila penampilanmu seperti ini."

Sejenak Naruto memperhatikan penampilannya dari bawah dan atas. Memang penampilannya menyolok dan berbeda sekali dengan penampilan Hinata.

"Oh.. penampilanku aneh ya.. hehehe.." Naruto tertawa kecil."Itu tidak masalah kok. Aku bisa mengubah penampilanku dalam satu detik. Hinata-sama, lihat baik-baik ya.."

Naruto menekan sebuah gelang yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya putih yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan menyilaukan mata Hinata.

PYAAASSH..!

Satu detik kemudian, cahaya putih menghilang. Hinata mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

JREEEENG!

Penampilan Naruto berubah seratus persen. Ia memakai pakaian seragam hitam khas KSHS lengkap dengan bawahannya sebuah celana panjang berwarna putih. Lalu kedua kakinya memakai sepatu kets berwarna putih.

Sejenak Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya ini. Ia terpana tanpa kata-kata.

"Bagaimana dengan penampilanku, Hinata-sama? Apakah aku sudah seperti yang lainnya?" tanya Naruto tersenyum dengan gaya yang cool.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kamu bisa mengubah penampilanmu dalam sekejap begitu, Naru-chan?"

Hinata ternganga habis. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Akan aku jelaskan di jalan tentang teknologi pengubah penampilan dalam satu detik ini," sahut Naruto menarik tangan Hinata begitu saja."Ayo, kita pulang. Perpustakaan akan ditutupkan?"

Hinata terseret oleh langkah Naruto. Mereka segera berlalu meninggalkan perpustakaan yang akan ditutup. Dalam pikiran Hinata, ia sangat takjub dengan teknologi masa depan yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Ternyata Naruto memang bocah ajaib dari masa depan.

* * *

"Ja-jadi, begitu ya.. kamu bisa memasuki ke suatu zaman bila ada seseorang yang mengklik icon permintaan pesanmu. Lalu icon permintaan pesan diklik maka dalam beberapa menit kamu akan tersedot oleh energi massa yang membentuk lubang hitam pada layar komputer. Dengan begitu, dalam beberapa detik kamu sudah sampai ke zaman yang kamu inginkan," kata Hinata membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar cerita dari Naruto.

"Iya.. begitu caranya aku bisa sampai di sini," kata Naruto menghabiskan sisa-sisa ramennya yang tinggal separuh lagi.

Mereka berdua sedang makan siang di sebuah restoran mie ramen yang terkenal di kota Konoha. Naruto merasa kelaparan di saat dalam perjalanan ke rumah Hinata. Ia tidak mempunyai uang seperser pun. Hinata mengerti itu dan dengan baiknya mentraktir Naruto untuk makan mie ramen kesukaannya di restoran yang paling terkenal di kota Konoha yaitu restoran Ichiraku.

"Hooo.. lezat sekali. Ini adalah mie ramen yang paling lezat daripada mie ramen yang kumakan di kotaku. Hinata-sama, terima kasih atas traktirannya."

"Sama-sama. Jika kamu masih merasa kurang, kamu boleh memesan mie ramen lagi kok."

"Eeehh… yang benar nih, Hinata-sama?" mendadak kedua mata Naruto berbinar-binar."Kalau begitu, aku pesan lima mangkuk mie ramen lagi!"

Segera saja Naruto berteriak keras memanggil si pelayan restoran untuk membawakan lima mangkuk mie ramen. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang kelihatan kekanak-kanakan.

"Kak, pesan lima mangkuk mie ramennya lagi ya.."

"Ba-baiklah.. tunggu sebentar!"

Seorang gadis cantik berpakaian maid mengangguk pelan dan segera pergi menuju dapur restoran untuk membawakan lima mangkuk mie ramen tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu ia melirik ke arah Hinata yang sedari tadi tidak memesan apa-apa. Ia hanya memesan sebuah jus jeruk.

"Hinata-sama, dari tadi kamu tidak memesan apa-apa. Apakah kamu tidak lapar?"

Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Aku sudah makan sejak siang tadi. Kamu saja yang makan. Aku sudah memesan jus jeruk. Ini sudah cukup."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Oh, begitu."

Tak lama kemudian, gadis pelayan yang berpakaian maid datang membawa lima mangkuk mie ramen. Naruto begitu senang ketika lima mangkuk mie ramen terhidang hangat di atas meja. Gadis pelayan berpakaian maid segera pergi setelah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya.

"Waaah, mie ramennya sangat menggoda," sahut Naruto ngiler."SELAMAT MAKAN SEMUANYA."

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto mulai menghajar kelima mangkuk mie ramen tersebut dengan rakusnya. Hinata sampai speechless melihatnya. Begitu juga para pengunjung yang juga makan di restoran tersebut. Semuanya menjadi speechless melihat tingkah Naruto yang terlalu mencolok.

Beberapa menit kemudian, lima mangkuk mie ramen tandas juga. Naruto bersendawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah menggunung. Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Sepertinya kamu sudah kenyang ya.. apakah kamu mau tambah lagi?" tanya Hinata sumringah sambil mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya yang tinggal separuh.

"Ah, makasih Hinata-sama. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi," jawab Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya."Maaf, aku merepotkanmu, Hinata sama."

"Tidak apa-apa, Naru-chan. Kita ini adalah teman baik. Sudah sewajibnya aku menolongmu."

Seketika Naruto terpana mendengar kata 'teman baik' dari mulut Hinata. Wajahnya memerah rona. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.

"Teman baik? Maksud Hinata-sama?"

"Iya, sekarang kita adalah seorang teman baik, Naru-chan."

Sekali lagi Hinata tersenyum kecil. Membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

"Hinata-sama…"

Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Seketika bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Lalu secara langsung ia meraih kedua tangan Hinata dan memegangnya dengan kuat. Spontan, Hinata kaget dengan tindakan Naruto.

"Hinata-sama, terima kasih ya kamu telah menganggap aku sebagai teman baikmu. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya," kata Naruto dengan nada lembut."Aku berjanji akan menjadi teman yang sangat baik untuk Hinata-sama dan aku akan selalu melindungi Hinata-sama dari segala macam bahaya."

Seketika pipi Hinata memerah padam. Ia terpana melihat wajah Naruto yang berbinar-binar. Baru kali ini ada seorang cowok memegang kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"Naru-chan.."

"Hehehehe…"

Naruto tertawa lebar ala jari sehingga tampaklah gigi putihnya putih bersih dan kelihatan rapi. Terbersit perasaan aneh muncul dari hati Hinata. Ia merasakan jantungnya bergerak dengan cepat. Keringat dingin mengucur. Apa yang telah terjadi?

"Ah, maaf…" Hinata malu-malu dan menghindarkan kedua tangannya dari tangan Naruto yang memegangnya."Naru-chan, kelihatannya hari sudah sore. Kita sebaiknya pulang sekarang."

"Oh ya.." Naruto mendongak ke arah jendela kaca bening restoran tersebut untuk melihat keadaan langit.

Memang hari sudah sore. Senja akan tiba. Hinata dan Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduk masing-masing. Mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumah Hinata. Sebelum pulang, Hinata membayar bon makan terlebih dahulu di kasir. Setelah itu, mereka pun pulang dengan perasaan yang senang.

* * *

Sudah jam sebelas malam, terlihat di ruang tamu yang cukup luas, Hinata sedang duduk di lantai sembari mengetik sesuatu pada layar laptopnya. Kedua matanya terus melototi layar laptop tersebut tanpa berkedip. Entah sudah beberapa lama, ia terus menatap layar laptop sambil mengetik sepuluh jari dengan cekatan dan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Sepertinya tugas yang ia kerjakan pada layar laptop tersebut sangat penting sehingga Hinata terus mengerjakannya tanpa lelah dan ia lupa kalau ia melewatkan makan malam.

Tunggu dulu, Naruto tidak ada tampak bersama Hinata. Rupanya bocah berambut blonde tersebut asyik mendengkur sejak pulang ke rumah Hinata sehabis makan sepuluh mangkuk mie ramen di restoran Ichiraku tadi sore. Ia keletihan. Sekarang dia asyik tidur dengan nyenyaknya di kamar kosong di dekat dapur karena di rumah Hinata terdapat dua kamar tidur. Sedangkan kamar Hinata sendiri berada di ruang tengah.

Hinata tinggal sendirian di rumah kecil dan sederhana ini. Ia memilih hidup mandiri tanpa tergantung pada orang tuanya. Ia ingin menunjukkan kepada orang tuanya bahwa ia mampu hidup sendiri. Ia tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk orang lain dan tidak ingin membebani orang lain. Karena itu ia suka menyendiri dan tidak mau bergaul dengan orang lain. Ia mempunyai 'rahasia besar'. Ia tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui 'rahasia besar-nya' itu.

Sejenak Hinata menguap panjang. Sepertinya kantuk berat telah menyerangnya tapi Hinata masih tetap terjaga. Ia bertekad akan terus menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia ingin tugas itu secepatnya diselesaikan.

"Hinata-sama.."

Terdengar suara yang keras menyapa Hinata yang terbawa dalam lamunan imajinasinya. Hinata menoleh ke asal suara.

"Naru-chan," Hinata berhenti mengetik."Kamu sudah bangun ya.."

Tampak Naruto tersenyum cengengesan. Ia sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehehe.. maaf, Hinata-sama. Aku mengganggumu ya.."

"Ha.. tidak. Kamu tidak menggangguku kok."

Sesaat Hinata agak kaget ketika melihat Naruto sudah duduk di sampingnya. Naruto memanjangkan lehernya untuk melihat sesuatu yang diketik Hinata pada layar laptopnya.

"Hmmm.. kamu sedang menulis apa sih? Sebuah cerita ya…" kata Naruto menajamkan matanya untuk membaca sesuatu yang tertulis di layar laptop.

Seketika Hinata kelihatan panik ketika sesesuatu yang ia ketik akan dibaca oleh Naruto.

"NARU-CHAAAAN.. JANGAN DIBACAAAA!" seru Hinata langsung menutup layar laptopnya dengan cepat tanpa dimatikan terlebih dahulu.

TAP!

Wajah Hinata memerah padam. Ia mendekap laptop kesayangannya seerat-eratnya. Naruto langsung heran melihatnya.

"Hinata-sama, kenapa kamu panik begitu? Akukan cuma ingin tahu apa yang kamu ketik."

"Maaf, Naru-chan. Ini adalah rahasia besarku. Orang lain tidak boleh tahu. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan kamu, maaf ya Naru-chan."

Hinata berwajah serius. Seketika Naruto terheran-heran melihat wajah Hinata yang berwajah serius.

"Rahasia besar?"

"Iya, ini adalah rahasia besarku. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukanmu. Ini sangat privasi."

"Kenapa Hinata-sama jadi seperti itu? Memangnya aku ini tidak termasuk teman baik Hinata-sama lagi? Sehingga Hinata-sama tidak memberitahukan rahasia besar itu padaku."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Mendadak wajah Naruto berubah menjadi baby face dan memelas seperti anak kecil berumur lima tahun. Kedua matanya berubah sangat besar dan banyak muncul cahaya di kedua matanya. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Hinata speechless dibuatnya.

"Naru-chan.." Hinata tidak sampai hati melihat wajah memelas ala baby face Naruto."Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukan kamu rahasia besarku itu."

Mendengar kata-kata Hinata tersebut, Naruto tersenyum simpul. Ternyata taktiknya pura-pura memelas dengan wajah ala baby face dapat membuat hati Hinata luluh.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Benarkah, Hinata-sama? Kamu mau memberitahukan rahasia besar itu padaku."

"Iya.."

Hinata mengangguk cepat. Naruto tertawa lebar sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia hendak memeluk Hinata.

"HORE… HINATA-SAMA… KAMU MEMANG TEMAN BAIKKU!"

GREP!

Spontan, Hinata kaget setengah mati ketika Naruto memeluk lehernya dengan erat. Kedua pipinya muncul semburat merah.

"Na-naru-chan..!"

Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin mengucur. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan pandangannya mulai menggelap. Lalu kepalanya terjatuh begitu saja di bahu Naruto.

Naruto menyadari Hinata telah terkulai lemas di pelukannya. Seketika itu juga ia panik sekali.

"HINATA-SAMA, KAMU KENAPA?" teriak Naruto menggelegar keras sehingga mengguncang rumah tersebut.

* * *

"Ha… aku dimana?"

Hinata terbangun. Perlahan-lahan kedua matanya terbuka dan melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Lalu pandangannya tertancap ke arah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang terduduk di lantai sambil membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam kedua tangan yang melipat di tepi ranjang. Sejenak Hinata tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Ia teringat apa yang terjadi sehingga ia bisa berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Pasti Naru-chan yang telah membawaku ke sini."

Ia ingin menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk membuka selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ketika tangan kanannya ingin ditarik ke atas, Hinata menyadari ada sesuatu yang menahan tangan kanannya tersebut.

"Hah, apa ini?"

Lalu tangan kirinya digerakkan untuk membuka bagian selimut di sebelah kiri. Setelah dibuka, Hinata tersentak kaget.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Ternyata pergelangan tangan kanan Hinata digenggam kuat oleh tangan kiri Naruto. Sejak kapan?

"Hinata-sama, kamu mau kemana?" ucap Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya."Kamu masih sakit. Kamu tidak boleh sekolah dulu."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sakit..? Aku tidak sakit. Aku merasa sehat kok Naru-chan. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Semalam kamu pingsan dan badanmu panas sekali. Kamu demam. Tapi, panasnya sudah turun setelah aku memberikan kompres handuk dingin di keningmu. Badanmu masih lemah. Pasti karena asyik mengetik, kamu lupa makan malam. Iyakan?"

Hinata terperanjat. lalu Hinata meraba keningnya. Memang sudah dingin. Hinata teringat kalau memang ia belum makan malam karena asyik mengetik.

"Iya, semalam aku lupa makan malam, Naru-chan. Sehingga membuat badanku lemas."

"Kalau kamu sudah tahu kalau kamu sakit. Makanya jangan sekolah dulu. Aku akan merawatmu sampai kamu sembuh, Hinata-sama."

Wajah Naruto berubah serius. Sikapnya sangat tegas. Hinata keheranan melihat perubahan sikap Naruto yang mendadak agak dewasa.

"Tapi, Naru-chan. Aku ingin sekolah sekarang. Aku tidak ingin bolos," sahut Hinata sambil melirik ke arah jam weker yang terletak di atas lemari di dekat ranjang. Rupanya hari sudah pagi, tepatnya jam 6 pagi.

"Hinata-sama, kamu masih sakit. Kamu tidak boleh sekolah dulu. Kamu harus istirahat supaya kamu cepat sembuh," kata Naruto bersikap tegas lagi.

"Naru-chan. Aku akan tetap ingin sekolah meskipun aku masih sakit. Titik."

Hinata dengan tegas menolak permintaan Naruto yang menyuruhnya agar tidak sekolah karena sakit. Tapi, Hinata merasakan tubuhnya tidak apa-apa. Ia merasa sehat. Ia tidak merasakan badannya tidak panas lagi.

Ia pun melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan kanannya. Naruto yang luluh karena ketegasan Hinata yang tetap ingin sekolah meskipun sakit akhirnya pasrah saja dan membiarkan Hinata bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Ketika Hinata akan berdiri, tiba-tiba badannya terasa oleng dan lemas begitu saja. Ia pun kehilangan keseimbangan.

"AAAAHH…"

Naruto menyadarinya dan langsung bangkit berdiri untuk menangkap tubuh Hinata yang akan jatuh miring ke kanan.

GREP!

Dengan sigap, Naruto merangkul bahu Hinata. Hinata tidak jadi jatuh miring ke kanan.

Wajah Hinata pucat seketika. Jantungnya benar-benar berdetak kencang.

"Tuhkan, badanmu masih lemas. Hinata-sama, kamu harus benar-benar istirahat untuk satu hari ini."

Hinata terdiam sejenak di dalam pelukan Naruto. Napasnya benar-benar sesak. Ia benar-benar takut ketika akan jatuh tadi.

"Naru-chan.."

"Apa?"

"Ka-kamu mau mengantarkan aku pergi ke sekolah? Aku harus tetap sekolah meskipun sakit."

Sejenak Naruto menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali.

"Hahhhhh.. Hinata-sama, kamu benar-benar keras kepala juga ya.." Naruto mengelus-elus rambut indigo milik Hinata dengan lembut."Baiklah, Hinata-sama. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah."

Hinata tersenyum kecil ketika rambutnya dielus-elus oleh tangan Naruto. Ternyata Naruto seorang cowok yang perhatian dan lembut. Itulah kesan pertama yang dirasakan oleh Hinata setelah satu hari bertemu dengan Naruto.

* * *

Hinata berada di dalam kelasnya sekarang. Ia minta diantar sampai ke gerbang sekolah saja padahal Naruto mau mengantarkannya sampai ke dalam kelas. Tapi, Hinata tidak mau merepotkan Naruto. Hinata tidak ingin Naruto diketahui oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Sebab, Hinata tidak ingin ada seorangpun penasaran tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto. Nanti mereka malah bertanya macam-macam tentang dirinya dan Naruto. Hinata tidak ingin Naruto terlibat masalah dengan orang-orang di zaman ini. Ia ingin Naruto tetap aman di sini setelah ia menemukan caranya agar Naruto kembali ke zamannya. Karena itu, ia menyuruh Naruto untuk kembali pulang ke rumah dan tetap tinggal di dalam rumah sampai Hinata pulang sekolah.

Dalam pikirannya yang masih terasa berat karena sakit demam yang menyerangnya, tubuhnya lemas karena terlambat makan malam membuat Hinata tetap ingin melanjutkan 'rahasia besarnya' itu. Ia akan melanjutkan rutinitas kebiasaannya ke perpustakaan saat istirahat tiba.

Posisi tempat duduk Hinata yang berada di sebelah jendela, tepatnya meja Hinata di sebelah jendela dari barisan empat di deretan dua. Memungkinkan Hinata bisa melihat pemandangan taman sekolah di bawahnya karena kelas Hinata berada di lantai dua. Hinata membuka pintu jendela kelas.

WHUUUUSSSH..

Sejenak Hinata merasa damai ketika terpaan angin menerpa wajahnya ketika pintu jendela terbuka lebar. Hatinya senang dan sangat senang ketika bertemu dengan bocah periang dari masa depan itu. Naru-chan, apakah dia sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat?

Hinata teringat dengan Naruto. Entah mengapa cowok itu sangat menarik baginya. Sangat berbeda dari cowok-cowok yang lain. Naruto sangat perhatian, lembut dan selalu membuat hatinya gembira.

Hinata meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangan yang melipat. Ia menutup kedua matanya. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing.

Tiba-tiba…

"HINATA-SAMA!"

Hinata membuka matanya dengan cepat karena menyadari sebuah suara yang familiar baginya. Ia membelalakkan kedua matanya saking kagetnya melihat cowok berambut pirang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela.

"NA-NARU-CHAN…!" teriak Hinata dengan keras sehingga membuat seisi kelas menoleh ke arahnya.

Hinata benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Kini Naruto berdiri di dekat jendela kelasnya. Seketika wajah Hinata menjadi pucat pasi.

"Na-naru-chan, a-apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Kan sudah kubilang kamu tinggal saja di rumah."

"Maaf, Hinata-sama," tukas Naruto tersenyum ngeles sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata-sama yang masih kurang baik. Makanya aku kembali ke sekolah untuk memastikan keadaan Hinata-sama."

"Iya, ta-tapi a.."

Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia menyadari sebuah kerumunan telah menyerubungi sekitar tempat duduknya. Ternyata teman-teman sekelasnya Hinata. Rombongan para cewek tampak tertarik kepada si Naruto. Wajah mereka berbinar-binar melihat penampilan Naruto yang kelihatan cool.

"KYYAAAA.. ADA COWOK BERAMBUT BLONDE!" teriak para cewek.

Sementara cowok-cowok keheranan melihat Hinata didekati oleh seorang cowok yang tak dikenal dan tidak berpakaian seragam KSHS. Mereka bertanya-tanya siapakah cowok yang berjaket orange itu?

Naruto kaget setengah mati ketika dirinya ditarik secara paksa oleh rombongan para cewek untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Hei.. hei.. apa-apaan ini? seru Naruto kewalahan dikerubungi oleh para cewek di kelas itu membuat Hinata speechless di tempat.

"HAAH.. terjadi juga apa yang kubayangkan!" ucap Hinata menghelakan napas beratnya."Dasar, Naru-chan. Sudah kubilang jangan menampakkan diri ke sekolah ini. Jadinya, seperti inikan?"

Hinata melihat Naruto sibuk menghadapi para cewek yang terhipnotis oleh rambut blonde-nya yang cool. Akhirnya Hinata menampilkan senyum kecut untuk menanggapi semua kejadian ini.

"Hai, Hyuga!"

Hinata kaget mendengar suara orang yang menyapanya. Ia mengenali suara itu. Ia pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ha-haruno…!"

Tampaklah seorang cewek manis berambut merah muda panjang tergerai. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Ia memakai seragam KSHS berwarna hitam. Bawahannya rok lipit berwarna putih. Sepatu kets berwarna senada dengan bawahannya. Ia adalah seorang cewek yang terpintar di kelas itu.

Sejenak Hinata merasa heran dengan cewek berambut merah muda itu. Pasalnya selama ini ia tidak pernah sekali pun menyapa Hinata setelah lima bulan di kelas sepuluh c ini. Lalu,entah mengapa cewek berambut merah muda yang tidak pernah menyapa Hinata dan akhirnya menyapa Hinata karena ada si rambut blonde yang memikat para cewek di kelas, ia memberanikan dirinya mendekati Hinata karena penasaran dengan Naruto yang mendekati Hinata.

"A-ada apa, Haruno?" tanya Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

"A-anu.. aku boleh nanya nggak?"

"Tanya apa?"

"Cowok yang tiba-tiba muncul di jendela itu adalah pacarmu ya..?"

Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Bu-bukan. Dia bukan pacarku."

"Jadi, kalau dia bukan pacarmu. Lalu dia siapamu?"

Naruto yang sedang sibuk menghadapi para penggemar dadakannya ini, dia menyadari si Hinata didekati seorang cewek berambut merah muda. Ia tidak senang melihatnya. Ia merasa cewek yang bernama Sakura itu sudah mengganggu Hinata yang sedang sakit.

Naruto memutuskan untuk mendekati tempat Hinata dan Sakura berada.

"Maaf, kamu jangan mengganggu Hinata-sama yang sedang sakit," ucap Naruto menolak Sakura dengan halus lalu merangkul pundak Hinata."Hinata-sama, kamu tidak apa-apakan?"

Hinata sewot melihatnya.

"Dasar, Naru-chan. Dia lebay sekali."

"Ma-maaf," Sakura tersenyum kecil."Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu Hyuga. Aku hanya ingin tahu kamu itu siapanya Hyuga?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura. Dia tersenyum lebar ala tiga jari.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah pacarnya Hinata-sama."

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Maka terbelalaklah semua mata penghuni kelas itu kecuali Naruto. Hinata merasa ingin pingsan atau atau perlu terjun dari lantai dua sekarang juga karena mendengar penuturan Naruto yang seenaknya.

Naruto innocent. Ia semakin mempererat rangkulannya sehingga tubuh Hinata terdorong ke dada Naruto. Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telinga Hinata. Ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Hinata.

"Maaf, Hinata-sama. Aku terpaksa melakukan semua ini agar kamu bisa bergaul bersama teman-temanmu. Kamu jangan cemas karena aku sudah menjadi siswa KSHS sekarang. Aku bisa menjaga Hinata-sama setiap waktu karena aku akan masuk ke kelas ini besok. Akukan sudah berjanji akan selalu melindungi Hinata-sama dan aku akan menepati janji itu."

Hinata terpana mendengar perkataan lembut Naruto yang sangat menggetarkan hatinya. Jantungnya benar-benar berdebar keras. Semakin lama semakin cepat. Sehingga Hinata merasakan pandangan gelap lagi.

BRUUUK!

Hinata pingsan lagi di dalam pelukan Naruto. Sejenak Naruto kaget setengah mati melihatnya.

"AKH… HINATA-SAMA… KENAPA KAMU PINGSAN LAGI!"

Maka, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

* * *

**TBC**

**Hm.. banyak reader yang nggak tahu ya judul lagu yang menginspirasi fict ini. Ok, nggak apa-apa. Akan saya kasih tahu setelah chapter terakhir cerita ini. Baru deh, lagu yang menginspirasi fict ini akan saya gunakan untuk mengakhiri cerita ini jika sudah tamat nanti.**

**Ceritanya masih bersambung, saya bingung mau mencari kelanjutannya.**

**Kayaknya saya mau hiatus beberapa bulan ke depan. Saya mau fokus belajar dulu buat hadapi UTS dan UAS supaya naik ke tingkat II. Ah, semoga saya lulus di Ujian ASKEB di semester dua ini. Amiiiin…**

**Saya akan kembali melanjutkan cerita ini ketika sudah selesai UAS tepatnya di bulan juli. Itu pun saat puasa ramadhan.**

**Terima kasih buat reader yang udah baca fict gaje ini. **

**Terima kasih buat yang udah review.**

**Jika, ada waktu akan saya balas reviewnya.**

**Ada reader yang bertanya sama saya, kenapa Naruto datang ke zaman dimana Hinata berada? Apakah dia datang ke zaman ini buat ngerjain tugas sekolahnya? Apakah di dunia Naruto di masa depan ada apa-apanya?**

**Hm, coba bayangkan kenapa Naruto datang ke zaman dimana Hinata berada? Untuk apa, hayoooo?**

**Bisa juga Naruto memang ngerjain tugas sekolahnya. Diakan sekolah di Technology High School. Jurusan Teknologi Robot. Sudah pasti siswa-siswa di sana adalah orang yang cerdas dan hebat membuat robot serta merakit berbagai alat-alat masa depan yang serba canggih.**

**Akan saya ungkapkan kenapa Naruto datang ke abad 21 tepatnya tahun 2014 dan tujuannya yang sebenarnya. Tunggu saja ya..**

**Selamat penasaran semuanya..**

**Sayonara…**

**Salam Miu ya…**


	3. Its my promise

**Suatu hari pada sebuah cerita dalam cerita...**

**Di depan notebook merek hp, terlihat sepasang anak manusia sedang melototi layar notebook tersebut. Mereka terlihat sangat serius.**

**Naruto : "Lihat, fict yang berjudul "Penjaga Hati dari Masa Depan" sudah dilanjutkan nih... chapter tiga-nya sudah update."**

**Hinata : "Mana-mana?" (melototi layar notebook dengan tajam)"Waaaah, sudah lanjut rupanya."**

**Naruto : "Waah, sudah menunggu lama akhirnya ceritanya diupdate juga. Nggak sabar rasanya membaca cerita ini. (memasang wajah sok imut)"Di sini aku kelihatan cool banget, perhatian dan juga kelihatan tampan. Aku bangga kalo authornya membuat ceritanya seperti ini.**

**Hinata : (sweatdrop) "I-iya, kamu benar, Naruto."**

**Naruto : "Oh iya, kok authornya nggak bernama Syarah Miu lagi. Malah berganti jadi Hikari Syarahmia. Nama apaan itu? Namanya aneh amat."**

**Author : (melempar Naruto pakai tongkat pemukul bassball) "Berisik amat kau, Naruto! Mengganggu suasana aja!"**

**DHUAAAK! GEDUBRAAK!"**

**Naruto : (terkapar dengan kepala yang benjol-benjol)**

**Hinata : "AKH, NARUTOOOOOOO!" (menghampiri Naruto dan menyelimuti Naruto dengan kain putih)"Sayonara, Naruto!"**

**Author : "Innalilahi raji'un."**

**Dan Namikaze Naruto is dead... **

"**WHAAAAAAT... I DONT DEAD, AUTHOOOOOOOOOOOR!"**

**(Itu suara jeritan Naruto yang mendadak hidup kembali)**

**.**

**.**

**Hai, saya kembali lagi. Saya menampilkan cerita chapter ketiga. Oh ya, saya mengganti pen name dari Syarah Miu menjadi Hikari Syarahmia.**

**Kenapa diganti?**

**Karena alasan privasi aja (bleeetaaak) **

**Saya nggak bisa kasih tau alasan yang sebenarnya.**

**Mari...**

**Kita kembali ke awal cerita ini pada chapter ketiga:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: "Hinata-sama, akukan sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu-**

"**Aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke sekolah."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto Shippuden**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Genre: cinta/fiksi ilmiah/humor**

**Penjaga Hati dari Masa Depan **

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Sabtu, 10 Mei 2014**

**WARNING: karakter-karakternya OOC dan banyak kesalahan kata-katanya. Harap **

**dibaca dan diberi review ya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Its my promise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di ruang UKS, tampak Hinata berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang beralaskan seprai putih. Di samping kanan Hinata, Naruto duduk menunggunya dengan wajah yang penuh kecemasan dan kepanikan. Kedua tangan Naruto memegang kuat tangan Hinata yang sangat hangat. Kedua mata biru yang terlihat memudar menatap Hinata dengan sayu. Hatinya mendung dan berharap Hinata sadar dari pingsannya.

Sudah dua jam lamanya, Hinata tidak menunjukkan gerakan-gerakan yang menyakinkan. Naruto ingin menyadarkan Hinata dengan bantuan kekuatan 'teknologi masa depannya' miliknya. Namun, Hinata berpesan kepadanya agar tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda masa depannya di depan umum. Sebab, jika Naruto menunjukkan tanda-tanda masa depannya di depan umum maka sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan akan terjadi. Karena itu, rahasia siapa sebenarnya Naruto, hanya Hinata yang mengetahuinya. Ini adalah rahasia besar di antara mereka berdua.

Sesaat ruang UKS itu terlihat sepi dan hening. Hanya ada dua manusia yang menghuninya. Naruto dan Hinata. Sementara dua tempat tidur lainnya dibiarkan kosong. Tempat tidur yang ditempati Hinata berada di antara dua tempat tidur yang kosong tersebut. Ada satu kursi berwarna merah di ruangan itu. Kini kursi merah itu diduduki oleh Naruto untuk menunggui Hinata.

Sedari tadi tatapan mata biru milik Naruto tidak pernah lepas menatap wajah Hinata yang terlihat pucat. Sudah dua jam dia begitu. Sudah dua jam kedua mata biru itu tidak berkedip. Sepertinya Naruto memang menganggap Hinata sebagai seorang yang spesial. Lebih spesial dari teman baik.

"Hm..!"

Tanda-tanda baik ditampakkan oleh Hinata. Suara "hmmm" terdengar pelan dari mulutnya. Naruto merasa senang mendengar ada respon hidup dari Hinata.

"Hinata-sama!" seru Naruto tertawa lebar.

Perlahan-lahan kedua mata Hinata terbuka lebar. Lalu ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas ruangan tersebut. Setelah pandangannya telah menyatu dengan baik dengan alam nyata, Hinata mendengar suara familiar yang menyapanya dari arah samping kanannya.

"Hinata-sama! Syukurlah, kamu sadar juga!"

Hinata menoleh. Kedua matanya tertuju pada wajah ceria dan bersinar. Senyuman ala tiga jari yang terkembang. Kedua mata biru yang bercahaya.

"Naru-chan!"

Hinata terpesona. Hatinya berdetak kencang. Ternyata Naruto dengan setianya menunggui dirinya sampai sadar. Seketika tubuh Hinata bergetar. Ia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan dengan cepat merangkul leher Naruto.

Naruto tersentak kaget dengan pelukan Hinata yang tiba-tiba. Spontan, kedua pipi Naruto memerah.

"Hi-hi-hinata... Sa-sa-sama.."

Lalu Naruto merasakan badan Hinata bergetar hebat. Terdengar suara isakan halus dari Hinata yang menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik leher Naruto.

"Hi-hinata-sama," kata Naruto mengerutkan keningnya."Ke-kenapa Hinata-sama menangis?"

Hinata semakin mempererat rangkulannya pada leher Naruto. Badannya semakin bergetar hebat. Tangisannya semakin terdengar jelas.

"Naru-chan." Desah Hinata di sela tangisannya."Hiks.. terima kasih kamu menungguku sampai aku sadar. Kamu memang teman terbaikku, Naru-chan."

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian, senyuman tipis terukir dari wajahnya yang putih cerah.

"Sama-sama, Hinata-sama. Akukan sudah berjanji untuk selalu menjagamu. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku akan selalu ada buatmu. Karena Hinata-sama telah menolongku masuk ke zaman ini. Aku berhutang budi padamu."

Kedua tangan Naruto melingkari kedua bahu Hinata. Sebelumnya Naruto menggeser kursi yang didudukinya ke arah kiri agar dia memeluk Hinata dengan nyamannya. Ia membiarkan Hinata meluapkan segala perasaannya di dalam pelukannya yang terasa hangat.

Sesekali tangannya mengelus rambut panjang indigo Hinata yang dikuncir dua. Lalu tangan yang satunya tetap merangkul pundak Hinata. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi tersebut selama sepuluh menit.

Bila dilihat lebih teliti, mereka bagaikan sepasang kekasih. Padahal mereka tidak berpacaran tapi hubungan mereka sangat mesra. Meskipun baru mengenal selama dua hari. Sepertinya telah terjalin ikatan batin antara Naruto dan Hinata.

Setelah lewat sepuluh menit, tangan kiri Naruto masih saja mengelus-elus lembut rambut Hinata. Naruto memang memperlakukan Hinata sebagai putri yang harus selalu disayangi.

Tangisan Hinata terdengar pelan dan pada akhirnya suara tangisan itu mulai mereda dengan sendirinya. Hinata sudah puas menangis dan sudah puas mencurahkan segala perasaan senangnya yang bercampur haru.

Mereka melepaskan pelukannya yang sudah berlangsung lama. Naruto dengan lembutnya menghapus sisa-sisa air mata Hinata dengan jempolnya. Mendadak Naruto menjadi romantis begitu.

Lantas tindakan Naruto yang seperti pemain pameran utama pria drama cinta, membuat wajah Hinata memerah padam. Kedua mata Hinata membulat. Ia speechless di tempat. Di dalam hatinya bermain macam-macam perasaan antara senang, haru, kesal dan semuanya bercampur aduk.

"Hinata-sama sudah merasa lega sekarang?" tanya Naruto memasang wajah baby face yang imut dan senyuman manis yang melekat di wajahnya. Membuat perasaan Hinata naik-turun.

"I-iya, Naru-chan!"

Hinata mengangguk kecil seraya tersenyum tipis. Kedua tangannya didekapkan ke dada untuk menahan dirinya yang sedang gugup hebat karena berdebar-debar kencang melihat wajah dan senyuman Naruto yang menggetarkan jantungnya. Jantungnya terasa mau copot.

"Baguslah, Hinata-sama."

Naruto tertawa lebar sembari kembali mengelus-elus lembut rambut Hinata. Hinata dibuatnya seperti anak kecil.

Muncul semburat merah di kedua pipi Hinata. Cepat-cepat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Naruto ketika merasakan semburat merah itu muncul.

Naruto merasa heran karena Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kamu memalingkan wajahmu, Hinata-sama?"

"HAH?" Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat."Ah, tidak ada, Naru-chan."

"Tapi, kenapa Hinata-sama masih memalingkan wajah begitu? Memangnya Hinata-sama marah karena aku mengelus-elus rambut Hinata-sama seperti anak kecil begitu?"

Hinata semakin membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia merasakan aura tak enak muncul di belakangnya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah samping kanan.

HYUUUNG...!?

Tubuh Naruto tertunduk lesu. Muncul aura yang tidak mengenakkan dari tubuh Naruto. Aura kelesuan yang berwarna hitam. Sampai Hinata sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Naru-chan?! Ka-kamu kenapa menunduk begitu?" tanya Hinata keheranan.

"Hu..hu..hu.. hinata-sama. Maafkan aku. Aku telah lancang memeluk dan mengelus-elus rambut Hinata-sama. Pasti Hinata-sama marah kepadaku. Iyakan?"

Aura kelesuan semakin pekat dan menghujami kepala Naruto. Tubuh Naruto semakin tertunduk lesu.

Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya sekali lagi. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang mendadak menjadi kekanak-kanakan. Padahal ia kelihatan tampan bila bersikap tegas dan penuh perhatian.

PUK!

Kini giliran Hinata yang mendaratkan tangan kanannya di rambut blonde itu. Lalu tangan Hinata mengelus-elus rambut pirang milik si Naruto dengan lembut.

Merasakan sentuhan lembut yang mengusap-usap rambut blonde-nya, Naruto yang sedari tadi tertunduk lesu karena merasa bersalah telah lancang memeluk dan mengusap-usap rambut Hinata. Ia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hinata-sama!"

Naruto ternganga lebar saat Hinata tersenyum tipis sambil terus membelai rambutnya. Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Hinata-sama? Kenapa kamu juga membelai rambutku?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis lagi.

"Bagaimana rasanya dibelai? Pasti rasanya menyenangkan."

Wajah Naruto memerah padam mendengarkan perkataan Hinata. Hinata menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Naruto.

"Sekarang kita impas," kata Hinata mengacungkan satu telunjuk dan jari tengahnya untuk membentuk huruf v."Kamu itu lucu. Kenapa juga kamu harus minta maaf? Tidak apa-apa lagi. Kita inikan teman baik. Aku tidak marah jika kamu memperlakukan aku seperti itu. Justru aku senang bila kamu perhatian padaku, Naru-chan."

Naruto terpana mendengar perkataan jujur dari Hinata. Sejenak wajah Naruto bersemu merah kembali. Begitu juga dengan Hinata.

SIIING!

Keheningan menghantam tempat itu. Hinata dan Naruto saling berpandangan malu sambil menampilkan wajah merah padam. Satu menit kemudian, mereka saling tertawa senang.

"Hahahaha..."

Tawa mereka meledak hebat dan memecahkan keheningan yang berlangsung sepuluh menit.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di depan Hinata. Hinata mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Untuk apa kamu mengacungkan jari kelingking begitu?"

"Hinata-sama, aku ingin kamu berjanji kepadaku."

"Janji apa?"

"Aku ingin kamu berjanji akan selalu menjadi teman baikku dan izinkan selamanya aku menjagamu serta melindungimu dari segala macam bahaya," kata Naruto mendadak berubah menjadi tegas lagi."Hinata-sama, kamu maukan?"

Hinata memandang lama ke arah Naruto. Wajah Naruto terlihat serius. Tampak wajah yang penuh dengan keceriaan itu dengan sabar menanti jawaban dari seseorang spesial. Tanpa pikir panjag lagi, Hinata langsung menautkan jari kelingkingnya yang kecil ke jari kelingking Naruto.

"Aku berjanji, Naru-chan."

Seulas senyum manis terukir di wajah Hinata yang tidak mengenakan kacamata. Wajah Hinata terlihat manis ketika tersenyum sehingga membuat hati Naruto berdebar-debar melihatnya.

'Sungguh, kamu memang malaikat penolong yang dikirim Tuhan untukku, Naru-chan.'

'Oh, Tuhan, perasaan apa ini? Sungguh, aku benar-benar merasa nyaman berada di dekat gadis ini. Ia sungguh manis dan berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain. Entah mengapa ingin rasanya aku tetap tinggal di sini dan menjaganya dengan segenap jiwaku. Aku tidak ingin kembali lagi ke zamanku.'

Begitulah isi hati yang dirasakan oleh Hinata dan Naruto. Diam-diam mereka saling memberikan perasaan yang sama tapi masih belum jelas perasaan apa itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba...

GUBRAAAAAK!

Terdengar suara dentuman sangat keras dari arah pintu ruang UKS. Hinata dan Naruto kaget setengah mati bersama-sama.

Tampak beberapa gadis saling berhimpit-himpitan menelungkup di lantai. Mereka bersama-sama mengeluh kesakitan. Rupanya teman-teman sekelas Hinata. Mereka terjatuh secara beruntun di saat mengintip Hinata dan Naruto yang sedang berbicara. Mereka mengintip di balik pintu. Lalu karena mereka terlalu banyak bertingkah dan iri melihat Naruto memberikan perhatian lebih kepada Hinata. Terutama Sakura yang penasaran dan ingin tahu apakah benar Hinata dan Naruto berpacaran. Ia berusaha ingin mengintip lebih dekat dan dekat. Akibatnya, Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan di saat kerumunan makin banyak yang ikut mengintip dari belakang maka terjadilah peristiwa yang tak disangka-sangka.

Pintu bertolak ke depan dan kerumunan saling jatuh tersungkur bersama-sama. Sakura yang duluan jatuh dan menjadi bulan-bulanan kerumunan yang jatuh menghimpit dirinya tanpa ampun.

Ironis sekali buat orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Akibatnya menjadi seperti inikan?

Naruto berdiri dari bangku yang sedari ia duduk. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memasang ekspresi marah.

"Ngapain kalian semua di sini? Pasti kalian mengintip aku dan Hinata-sama ya?"

Kerumunan sweatdrop melihat wajah Naruto yang merah padam. Seketika wajah mereka semua menjadi pucat pasi.

"Maaf, Namikaze!" seru seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat dikuncir satu. Sebagian rambutnya terjuntai ke dahinya. Ia bangkit berdiri sambil mengangkatkan tangan tanda menyerah agar Naruto tidak meneruskan kalimat-kalimat kesalnya.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Naruto menatap tajam gadis yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kenalkan namaku Namayaka Ino. Aku ketua kelas dan teman sekelasnya Hyuga," jawab gadis yang bernama Ino itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ng?" salah satu alis Naruto terangkat."Kamu ketua kelas sepuluh-C?"

"Iya.." sahut Ino cepat.

Naruto merubah wajahnya seperti biasa. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia membalas uluran tangan Ino.

"Kalau begitu, kenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto."

"Sudah tahu, kok."

"Eh..?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya."Kamu sudah tahu namaku ya?"

"Iya, kamukan sudah memperkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas tadi pagi. Kami sudah tahu siapa namamu," sahut gadis berambut merah muda muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Ino.

Ino melirik tajam ke arah Sakura. Sakura juga melirik tajam ke arah Ino.

Sepertinya timbul kilatan menyambar di antara keduanya. Naruto dapat merasakan adanya aura permusuhan di antara Ino dan Sakura.

"Hei.. hei... kalian berdua kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto sweatdrop melihatnya.

Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto. Lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Hei, Namikaze! Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Kitakan belum kenalan saat tadi pagi," ucap Sakura tersenyum manis sambil malu-malu begitu.

Naruto memasang wajah kebingungan melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah padam saat mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Sedetik kemudian, seulas senyum terukir di wajah Naruto yang ceria.

"Oh... Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal ya!" sahut Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Sakura.

Melihat Ino dan Sakura yang mengambil kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengam cowok berambut blonde itu, membuat para gadis cemburu. Teman-teman sekelas Hinata itu lantas berhamburan berlari untuk mendekati Naruto. Mereka tidak mau kalah dengan Ino dan Sakura. Mereka ingin berkenalan juga dengan Naruto.

"Hei, Namikaze!" seru para gadis bersamaan kecuali Ino dan Sakura yang memasang wajah cemberut karena melihat Naruto dikerubungi kerumunan seperti artis begitu."Kami mau berkenalan denganmu!"

Semua gadis serentak mengulurkan tangan kanan masing-masing membuat Naruto kebingungan menghadapinya. Hinata sampai sweadrop melihatnya.

"Hei.. hei... Bagaimana aku bisa berkenalan dan menjabat tangan kalian kalau serentak begini? Tanganku cuma duakan," kata Naruto kewalahan."Bagaimana kalau kalian mengantri dan satu persatu secara bergantian berkenalan denganku? Bagaimana?"

Naruto memberikan saran yang bagus. Para gadis saling berpandangan satu sama lainnya. Naruto memandang satu persatu wajah gadis-gadis tersebut.

"OK, NAMIKAZE! KAMI AKAN MENGANTRI UNTUK BERKENALAN DENGANMU!"

Maka semua gadis segera melakukan saran yang diperintah oleh Naruto. Para gadis saling membentuk barisan panjang hingga sampai di ujung pintu ruang UKS tersebut. Mereka siap mengantri untuk berkenalan dengan Naruto.

Naruto ternganga melihat pasukan barisan itu. Lalu ia tersenyum geli sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Aku tidak menyangka cewek-cewek ini dengan patuhnya menuruti semua saranku. Ternyata aku memang jadi cowok populer di sekolah ini. Hihihihi!'

Begitulah seruan isi hati Naruto.

"NAMIKAZE, KAMI SUDAH SIAP!" seru kerumunan sambil berteriak keras.

"Baiklah, kita berkenalan sekarang!" tukas Naruto memberikan isyarat dengan semangat.

Maka majulah satu persatu gadis-gadis yang ingin berkenalan dengan Naruto. Naruto dengan sabar melayani para penggemar dadakannya hari ini.

Sementara Ino dan Sakura yang tidak dipedulikan dari tadi. Mereka berdua cemberut melihat Naruto berkenalan dengan para penggemar dadakannya. Mereka menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan mulutnya bersama-sama. Sepertinya mereka menaruh hati pada Naruto sehingga tidak merasa senang melihat Naruto yang berkenalan dengan para penggemarnya.

Lalu Hinata yang masih terduduk di atas tempat tidur, ia menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan perasaan yang senang. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto akan masuk sekolah di KSHS ini besok. Naruto bakal menjadi cowok yang populer di kelas karena para gadis terpesona dengan ketampanan dan rambut blonde-nya yang memikat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata terbangun di saat ada tepukan halus berulang kali menimpa di kedua pipinya. Sesaat kedua matanya terbuka secara perlahan-lahan lalu pandangannya mulai jelas dan melihat seseorang yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Na-naru-chan!"

Terlihat Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil memegang kedua sisi pipi Hinata.

"Hinata-sama. Sudah pagi. Ayo, kamu cepat mandi!"

Hinata menajamkan kedua matanya. Ia memperhatikan penampilan Naruto dari atas dan bawah.

Penampilan Naruto sangat rapi. Ia memakai pakaian seragam KSHS. Wajah putih bersih yang cerah. Rambut pirang jabrik yang terlihat lembut. Kedua mata biru safir yang bersinar. Lalu tercium wangi parfum yang sangat sedap.

Kedua mata Hinata membulat. Ia ternganga selebar-lebarnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar melihat penampilan Naruto yang benar-benar gagah. Ya Tuhan, alangkah tampannya dia hari ini!

"Hei, Hinata-sama!" kata Naruto menjentikkan jarinya di depan muka Hinata."Kenapa kamu malah melamun?"

"Hah..?" Hinata tersentak. Lamunannya buyar seketika.

"Hm... Hinata-sama. Kamu benar-benar lucu ya..!" sahut Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Hinata hingga berantakan.

Naruto tertawa kecil. Hinata masih terpana melihat sikap Naruto yang sangat perhatian padanya.

"Ano... kamu memang jadi masuk sekolah di KSHS hari ini?" tanya Hinata agak gugup.

"Tentu saja, Hinata-sama."

Naruto mengangguk cepat sambil terus mengacak-acak rambut Hinata tadi lalu diturunkan untuk memegang pipi kiri Hinata. Tangan satunya memegang bahu kanan Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, akukan sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu. Aku ingin menjagamu setiap waktu. Untuk itu, aku harus masuk sekolah di tempatmu. Lalu kebetulan sekali kepala sekolah KSHS berbaik hati memasukkan aku ke kelas yang sama denganmu. Dengan begitu, aku bisa selalu bersamamu setiap waktu. Kita berdua tidak akan pernah terpisahkan. Itulah janjiku sebagai teman yang baik."

Naruto mengucapkan kalimat panjang itu dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar membuat Hinata speechless dibuatnya. Naruto sangat cool di saat memberikan perhatiannya kepada Hinata.

Sekali lagi Naruto mengusap-usap lembut rambut Hinata.

"Ayo, kamu mandi sana, Hinata-sama! Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan buatmu. Aku akan menunggumu untuk sarapan pagi di dapur."

Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Hinata. Ia melompat dari atas tempat tidur Hinata.

"Aku pergi dulu, Hinata-sama. Cepat mandi ya.. supaya kita bisa sarapan dan pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama."

Naruto melemparkan senyuman termanisnya kepada Hinata yang terkesima mendengar perkataannya barusan. Lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Lalu dibukanya pintu itu dan ditutupnya lagi pintu tersebut dengan suara yang pelan.

BLAAAM!

Sejenak Hinata tersenyum kecil. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

"Naru-chan, kamu memang keren sekali hari ini!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata sedang mengikat tali sepatu sebelah kirinya untuk dibentuk seperti kupu-kupu. Setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatu sebelah kiri, lantas Hinata mengambil tas bertali dua berwarna ungu tepat di sampingnya. Lalu ia menggendong tas tersebut dengan cepat.

"Aku sudah siap, Naru-chan!" seru Hinata tertawa lebar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan gaya yang cool. Ia sedang berdiri di dekat tiang teras yang terbuat dari batu marmar. Kedua tangan yang sedari tadi ia lipat di dada lalu ia lepaskan. Lalu tangan kanannya diulurkan kepada Hinata yang sedang duduk di tepi lantai teras.

"Ayo..!" pinta Naruto dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kamu mengulurkan tanganmu?"

Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke sekolah."

"APAAAA?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Waktunya membalas review:**

**Blue-Senpai : terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ini sudah saya lanjutkan ceritanya. Dibaca lagi ya...**

**Yuuki Tokabito : Aaah, saya tidak sehebat gitu, Yuuki-chan. Terima kasih buat pujiannya dan terima kasih udah baca ceritanya. Please reviewnya lagi.**

**Patris rambu :**Terima kasih reviewnya. Mungkin Hinata mengidap suatu penyakit. Coba tebak penyakit apa?

**Black storm : Terima kasih reviewnya. Ceritanya sudah saya lanjutkan.**

**June25 : Terima kasih ya... ceritanya sudah saya lanjutkan.**

**Bohdong Palacio : Terima kasih atas kritiknya. Ini membuat saya lebih baik lagi ke depannya.**

**Lyn kuromuno : Waaah, terima kasih atas reviewnya. Tenang saja saya akan membayar hutang saya secepat mungkin buat menyelesaikan semua cerita fict yang tertunda. Ceritanya udah saya lanjutkan.**

**Guest : Nggak tahu lagunya? Ya udah saya kasih tau nama judulnya apa setelah cerita ini tamat. Ceritanya dah dilanjutkan.**

**Keira cherryblossom : Terserah mau favs ato follow? Terima kasih.**

**Namikaze rezpector : Ok, nih dah lanjut.**

**Alanganime : Yooo, udah lanjut ceritanya alang-chan. Please dibaca dan direview dengan sangat.**

**Terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca dan review fict ini. Saya senang sekali. Oh ya, nggak enak juga hiatus kelamaan ya... hehehehe... Jadi, kangen nulis fanfict.**

**Saya nggak janji update cepat nih ceritanya. Karena saya nggak punya laptop sendiri. Ini aja pake laptop punya abang. Payah pinjemnya lagi. Ya udah, selesai buat tugas kuliah, saya nulis nih cerita sampe tengah malam begini.**

**Saya sedih nilai UAS saya hancur semuanya. Ya ampun, kenapa saya bisa jadi bego begini? Apa karena gara-gara nulis fanfic ini ya... *BLETAAAK!***

**Mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan lama diupdate nih. Tenang aja naskah ceritanya udah saya tulis di buku tulis tinggal diketik aja. Masalahnya saya pinjam laptop punya abang. Ini aja susah banget pinjamnya.**

**Maaf ya kalau ceritanya kurang panjang. Lain kali saya memperpanjang ceritanya ya jika ada laptop lagi. Sebenarnya saya malas juga pergi ke warnet untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Sampai jumpa ya...**

**Sayonara, saya mau tidur dulu. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya...**

**Salam Hikari Syarahmia.**


	4. What happens is Hinata? (Part 1)

**Suatu hari sebuah cerita dalam cerita...**

**Naruto :"Hei, kita bertemu lagi. Kita bertemu dengan Hikari Syarahmia yang telah mengupdate cerita chapter keempat ini. Tepuk tangan buat Hikari Syarahmia."**

**Hinata :"Yeaaah!" (bertepuk tangan)**

**Sasuke : (bertepuk tangan)**

**Neji : (bertepuk tangan)**

**Gaara : (bertepuk tangan)**

**Kiba : (bertepuk tangan)**

**Shikamaru : (bertepuk tangan)**

**Semuanya : (bertepuk tangan)**

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOOOK!**

**Naruto : (kaget) "Ke-kenapa kalian semuanya muncul di sini? Bukankah ini cerita ini hanya aku dan Hinata yang muncul."**

**Shikamaru :"Memangnya kau saja yang muncul, Naruto?"**

**Sasuke :"Aku juga akan muncul, lho.."**

**Gaara :"Aku juga."**

**Kiba :"Aku juga."**

**Semuanya :"Kami juga!"**

**Naruto :"Kok gitu sih? Padahal aku pengen ceritanya seputar aku dan Hinata. Kan enak cuma kami berdua aja yang muncul. (memasang wajah super kesal) "HEI, AUTHOR SIALAAAN! KENAPA KAU MASUKKAN SEMUA KARAKTER INI KE CERITA INI, HAAAH?"**

**Author : (melempar kepala Naruto dengan wajan) "DASAR KUNING BERISIK, AYO, KITA MULAI SAJA CERITANYA!"**

**Naruto :"AUUUUWWW...!" ( memegang kepalanya yang benjol besar)**

**Semuanya : (sweatdrop)**

**Hinata :"Ba-baiklah kita mulai membaca ceritanya ya..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO SHIPPUDEN MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN**

**BY HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

**PAIRING: NARU/HINA**

**GENRE: CINTA, FIKSI ILMIAH, HUMOR**

**KAMIS, 15 MEI 2014**

**WARNING: SEPERTINYA KARAKTER-KARAKTERNYA OOC DAN BANYAK KESALAHANNYA..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan gaya yang cool. Ia sedang berdiri di dekat tiang teras yang terbuat dari batu marmar. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi ia lipat di dada lalu ia lepaskan. Lalu tangan kanannya diulurkan kepada Hinata yang sedang duduk di tepi lantai teras.**

"**Ayo...!" pinta Naruto dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.**

**Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.**

"**Kenapa kamu mengulurkan tanganmu?"**

**Naruto tersenyum.**

"**Aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke sekolah."**

"**APAAA?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: What happens is Hinata? (part 1)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak mau menuruti permintaan Naruto.

"Kenapa kamu malah kaget begitu?" tanya Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Ia langsung berjongkok di dekat Hinata duduk."Ayo, jangan banyak protes lagi. Aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke sekolah."

"Ta... tapi, Naru-chan!"

"Cepat ulurkan tanganmu. Kita harus segera pergi. Kamu tidak mau terlambat ke sekolahkan?"

Hinata tetap tidak mau. Ia tidak mau digendong Naruto saat pergi ke sekolah. Ia bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus digendong ke sekolah. Ia malu bila digendong seperti anak kecil begitu. Apalagi membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Naruto menggendongnya ke sekolah. Bagaimana reaksi teman-teman sekelas jika murid baru seperti Naruto menggendong Hinata sampai ke kelas nanti? Bakal terjadi peristiwa yang menghebohkan. Hinata takut membayangkan apa yang terjadi.

CTEK!

Suara jentikan jari dari Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan, Hinata-sama? Ayo, kita berangkat ke sekolah sekarang juga," kata Naruto berbalik memunggungi Hinata tapi masih berjongkok di dekat Hinata.

"A-aku tidak mau digendong sampai ke sekolah, Naru-chan," sahut Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau digendong olehku?"

"Karena aku malu."

"Kenapa kamu mesti malu?" ucap Naruto tertawa ngeles."Ayolah, jangan banyak protes lagi. Aku tidak mau kamu terjatuh saat berjalan kaki nanti. Makanya aku menggendongmu. Akukan sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu."

Mendengar kata 'berjanji' itu, Hinata akhirnya luluh setelah kuatnya menolak permintaan Naruto.

Akhirnya ia menggerakkan badannya ke depan dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya kedua sisi leher Naruto. Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata menyerah juga dengan kalimat 'Akukan sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu'.

"Baguslah, Hinata-sama! Kita bisa berangkat ke sekolah sekarang."

Lalu kedua tangan kekar Naruto memegang kedua bagian dalam lipatan lutut Hinata dan menahannya agar Hinata bisa terangkat olehnya. Kedua tangan Hinata melingkar di depan dada Naruto.

Naruto segera berdiri sambil menggendong Hinata dari belakang. Sebelumnya tas milik Naruto bertali dua. Tas bertali dua berwarna orange itu sudah tergantung di depan Naruto.

Maka berjalanlah Naruto sambil menahan dua beban sekaligus dari depan dan belakang. Namun, sepertinya ia tidak merasa keberatan sekalipun. Ia sangat menikmatinya dengan perasaan senang.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai melewati jalan trotor di sepanjang kompleks perumahan Konoha Resident, di mana Hinata tinggal. Sebuah kompleks perumahan yang memiliki lingkungan bersih dan tenang. Letaknya tepat di tengah kota Konoha.

Jarak dari perumahan Konoha Resident dengan KSHS tidak terlalu jauh. Kira-kira cuma 5 meter. Tinggal berjalan mentok lurus ke depan melewati trotoar paving block di sepanjang jalan kompleks perumahan Konoha Resident. Maka akan menemukan jalan raya besar yang setiap hari dilewati kendaraan-kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Lalu belok kanan melewati pepohonan Sakura yang sedang rimbun karena musim semi. Berjalan lagi lurus ke depan sampai menemukan papan besar di pinggir jalan yaitu "Restoran Ichiraku". Kemudian berjalan lagi lurus kira-kira delapan menit dan menemukan persimpangan tiga.

Tepat di lampu merah persimpangan tiga, tinggal menyeberang lewat zebra cross untuk melewati jalan raya sebelah kiri. Lalu tiba di seberangnya, tinggal berjalan ke arah kiri persimpangan tiga dan melewati dua dan tiga gedung tinggi maka sampailah di sekolah yang bernama Konoha Senior High School (KSHS).

Konoha Senior High School adalah sebuah sekolah yang terkenal di kota Konoha karena keunggulannya dalam bidang olahraga dan akademiknya yang terbukti hebat. Banyak siswa-siswi berbakat dan berotak jenius masuk ke sekolah tersebut sehingga keunggulan sekolah tersebut diakui secara internasional oleh seluruh dunia.

Itulah mengapa para siswa-siswi di sekolah tersebut, sangat antusias bila ada seorang murid yang berambut berbeda dari mereka masuk ke sekolah tersebut. Terutama bagi siswa atau siswi yang berambut blonde atau rambut-rambut terang lainnya- dianggap langka bagi para siswa-siswi KSHS- karena sangat jarang orang berambut terang atau warna panas masuk ke KSHS. Apalagi notabene siswa-siswi KSHS berambut hitam, coklat, atau warna dingin lainnya. Mereka menganggap orang-orang berambut warna panas lebih kelihatan menarik daripada orang-orang yang berambut warna dingin.

Dalam perjalanannya ke sekolah, mereka berdua selalu dilirik oleh para pejalan kaki. Naruto yang tenang berjalan tidak menghiraukan semua mata yang memperhatikan tingkahnya yang terlalu mencolok - menggendong tas bertali dua di depan dan menggendong seorang gadis cantik di belakang - . Ia cuek dan terus berjalan dengan santainya menyusuri rute jalan menuju ke KSHS.

Sementara Hinata yang digendong Naruto dari belakang, dia berusaha menahan malunya secara mati-matian. Wajahnya sangat memerah padam karena diperhatikan oleh orang-orang berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Bahkan telinganya dapat mendengar komentar-komentar pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang.

"Aih, lihat ada cewek digendong oleh pacarnya saat pergi ke sekolah."

"Duh, romantisnya!"

"Wah, senangnya digendong cowok sekeren itu!"

"Wah, lihat... lihat...!"

"Enak sekali cewek itu digendong cowok keren seperti itu."

"Aku juga mau."

Begitulah komentar-komentar yang hinggap di telinga Hinata. Hinata sangat malu dan tidak berani menatap orang-orang yang memperhatikannya.

Ia memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya di bagian sisi kiri leher Naruto. Ia mempererat rangkulannya pada leher Naruto. Ia benar-benar malu. Sangat malu.

Sesaat Naruto merasakan kegelisahan yang ditunjukkan Hinata. Ia memutarkan kedua bola matanya ke arah Hinata yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hinata-sama, kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia masih berjalan dengan santai tanpa mempedulikan semua mata yang tertuju ke arahnya.

Hinata terdiam. Ia tidak menjawab. Wajahnya semakin ia sembunyikan di balik leher kiri Naruto.

"Hm.." salah satu alis Naruto terangkat ke atas menandakan keheranan. Lalu Naruto menghelakan napasnya.

"Baiklah, jika kamu tidak menjawabnya, Hinata-sama!"

Naruto menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sambil masih berjalan santai, dia terus menggendong Hinata hingga hampit sampai ke KSHS. Anehnya, Naruto tidak merasa capek ataupun lelah menggendong Hinata dari rumah hingga tiba di KSHS. Tidak ada keringat dingin yang mengucur dari sela-sela rambutnya padahal ia harus menanggung dua beban sekaligus.

Sesampainya di KSHS, semua murid KSHS yang datang bersamaan dengan Naruto, masuk ke dalam pintu gerbang KSHS, semuanya melongo melihat Naruto sedang menggendong seorang gadis. Sejenak mereka menghentikan langkah mereka untuk sekedar melihat Naruto yang menggendong seorang gadis, lewat dengan santainya menyusuri semua mata yang terpana melihatnya.

Dalam pikiran mereka muncul beribu-ribu pertanyaan.

'Siapa cowok berambut blonde itu?'

'Siapa gadis yang digendongnya?'

'Baru kali ini aku melihat cowok berambut blonde itu. Siapa ya? Anak baru?'

'Entahlah, baru kali ini aku melihatnya.'

'Siapa cowok keren itu?'

Semua orang menjadi memerah mukanya. Terutama para gadis, wajah mereka bersemu merah karena melihat seorang anak baru tengah menggendong seorang gadis yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu. Mereka tidak tahu siapa gadis yang digendong oleh cowok berambut blonde dan bermata biru seperti samudra itu.

Seperti pangeran tampan yang sedang menggendong sang putri yang tengah malu karena ditatap oleh ribuan mata para rakyatnya. Naruto dan Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian. Tatapan semua penghuni sekolah tertuju ke arah mereka hingga sampai ke dalam kelas sepuluh C.

Seperti yang telah dibayangkan Hinata sebelumnya, terjadilah peristiwa yang menghebohkan.

Ketika sosok Naruto memasuki ruang kelas sepuluh C, tiba-tiba semua mata membulat lebar menatap ke arah Naruto yang sedang menggendong Hinata. Seketika terjadi ledakan suara keras yang amat menggelegar.

"NARUTO-SAMA!" pekik seluruh gadis penghuni kelas sepuluh C. Sementara seluruh cowok penghuni kelas sepuluh C specchless di tempat.

Naruto yang merasa dirinya dipanggil cuma tersenyum menyengir sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya di antara semua orang yang melongo di tempat masing-masing.

Lalu Hinata masih malu menampakkan wajahnya meskipun dia tahu kalau sudah tiba di kelasnya sendiri.

"KYAAA... TERNYATA NAMIKAZE NARUTO MASUK SEKOLAH DI SINI. AKU SENANG SEKALI!" seru salah satu gadis itu.

"Tapi, siapa sih cewek yang digendong Naruto-sama?"

"Sudah pasti pacarnya, Hyuga Hinata!" sahut seorang gadis berambut merah muda bernama Sakura. Ia sinis melihat Naruto sedang menggendong Hinata.

Semua mata di kelas tersebut menatap tajam penuh keheranan melihat si anak baru yang mulai menurunkan Hinata dan membantu Hinata duduk di bangkunya sendiri.

Betapa irinya hati ini melihat mereka seperti itu! Betapa beruntungnya Hinata mendapatkan cowok yang sangat perhatian seperti Naruto!

Semua gadis menggigit-gigit kedua jarinya masing-masing. Mereka iri melihat Naruto sangat dekat dengan Hinata. Wajar, kemarin mereka sudah mendengar pengakuan jujur dari Naruto sendiri, Naruto mengatakan bahwa Hinata adalah pacarnya. Kini mereka saksikan sendiri sebuah bukti kalau Naruto dan Hinata berpacaran. Naruto memberikan tanda-tanda spesial buat Hinata sebagai pacarnya.

Hinata benar-benar ingin melompat dari lantai dua ini sekarang juga. Ia tidak sanggup menahan merahnya muka karena malu. Ia benar- benar malu habis atas semua apa yang dilakukan Naruto dari kemarin sampai hari ini.

CTEK!

Sekali lagi suara jentikan jari Naruto membuyarkan semua pikiran Hinata yang sejak dari tadi melayang-layang entah kemana.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto menatapnya penuh dengan keheranan. Keningnya berkerut.

"Hinata-sama, kamu kenapa? Dari tadi aku perhatikan kamu terdiam dari tadi. Memangnya apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Naruto memegang puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan serius. Lalu ia menampilkan senyum tipis.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Naru-chan."

"Benar, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Iya."

Hinata mengangguk cepat. Naruto tersenyum simpul lalu memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar.

"Kalau begitu, aku duduk di sampingmu ya..! Aku akan menyuruh anak yang duduk di sampingmu ini pindah ke tempat duduk yang lain."

Naruto membuka kedua matanya lalu memutar matanya ke arah seorang laki-laki yang tengah duduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam kedua tangan yang melipat di atas meja.

Lantas Naruto bergerak untuk membangunkan laki-laki berambut hitam dikuncir satu seperti bentuk nanas yang tengah tertidur.

"Hei.." kata Naruto menepuk keras bahu si laki-laki berambut hitam bentuk nanas itu.

"Hm..," laki-laki berambut hitam itu terbangun ketika merasakan tepukan keras yang menimpa bahunya."Hoaaam, siapa sih membangunkan aku? Sudah jelas aku sedang tidur nyenyak apa."

"Hei.." kata Naruto lagi dengan wajah sewot.

"Hm.. ada apa?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

"Bisa tidak kamu pindah ke kursi kosong sebelah sana? Kalau kamu tidak keberatan, aku ingin duduk di sini," ucap Naruto menunjuk ke arah kursi yang kosong di sebelah kanan.

"Hm..," si anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah."Oh, kamu anak baru yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu."

"Iya," sahut Naruto tertawa lebar sambil mengulurkan tangannya."Kenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto."

"Oh iya, aku Nara Shikamaru," jawab Shikamaru membalas uluran tangan Naruto.

Sejenak Shikamaru menguap panjang seperti kuda nil membuat Naruto sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Anu, maaf ya Naruto! Aku menguap di depanmu. Habisnya aku ngantuk sekali karena semalaman suntuk aku begadang untuk menonton bola," sahut Shikamaru malah curhat lantas meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja."Silahkan kamu duduk di sini. Aku pindah ke bangku kosong sebelahnya. Aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku."

Shikamaru berjalan gontai ke arah bangku kosong di sebelah kanannya. Naruto masih sweatdrop melihat tingkah Shikamaru yang berjalan seperti orang mabuk begitu.

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru!" seru Naruto tertawa lebar sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Shikamaru menoleh dengan malas ke arah Naruto saat hendak duduk di bangku barunya.

"Sama-sama, bro!" balas Shikamaru mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan malas.

Lalu diletakkannya tasnya di atas meja dan dengan cepat Shikamaru mendaratkan kepalanya di atas tasnya sendiri. Ia masih ingin melanjutkan tidur paginya yang sempat tertunda karena Naruto mengusiknya.

Lagi-lagi Naruto sweatdrop dibuatnya. Ia keheranan melihat teman yang baru dikenalnya itu malah tidur lagi padahal bel masuk mau berbunyi.

"GROK.. GROK.. GROK...!" Shikamaru malah mengeluarkan suara yang tidak sedap di sela-sela tidur paginya.

"Hm.. anak laki-laki yang aneh," kata Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal. Ia memasang wajah sweatdrop lagi saat meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Naru-chan."

Naruto menoleh di saat Hinata memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata-sama?"

"Jangan berteman dengan anak yang bernama Nara Shikamaru itu. Dia itu aneh dan dikenal sebagai tukang tidur di kelas ini," bisik Hinata dengan raut wajah agak khawatir kalau Naruto berteman dengan laki-laki yang tidak jelas sepeti Shikamaru. Ia takut Naruto terlibat masalah bila berteman dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang memang rada-rada aneh.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Lalu ia memasang wajah manisnya dengan senyuman lebarnya ala lima jari.

"Baiklah, Hinata-sama!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TENG.. TENG .. TENG..!

Waktunya istirahat siang selama satu jam tiba, semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas seperti anak ayam yang keluar dari kandangnya. Mereka telah mengeluh kelaparan setelah menghadapi dua mata pelajaran berat yang menuntut otak. Semuanya pun keluar kelas dengan perasaan senang dan membayangkan menu makanan apa yang harus dipesan saat tiba di kantin.

Terlihat di kelas sepuluh C, tempat di mana Hinata dan Naruto berada. Kelas itu telah sepi. Semua penghuninya telah keluar dan terbang menuju ke kantin untuk mengisi perut. Kecuali Naruto dan Hinata yang masih duduk di bangku masing-masing. Mereka berdua tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk keluar kelas.

Hinata mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya yang diletaknya di belakang badannya. Ia hendak mengambil laptopnya namun tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Naruto.

"Jangan, hari ini kamu jangan pergi mengetik atau membaca buku di perpustakaan," kata Naruto tersenyum."Kita makan siang di kantin saja, bagaimana?"

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Makan di kantin? Makan di tempat banyak orang yang mengantri dan sangat berisik itu? Seakan-akan dunia akan runtuh bila tahu gadis penyendiri seperti Hinata yang suka pergi ke perpustakaan setiap kali istirahat, pergi makan di kantin? Pasti semuanya akan heboh dan keheranan melihat gadis penyendiri seperti Hinata baru pertama kalinya masuk dan makan siang di kantin. Hinata tidak berani membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Naruto mengajaknya makan siang di kantin dan melarangnya pergi ke perpustakaan. Hinata tak habis pikir. Ia memang tidak suka di tempat-tempat yang sangat berisik. Ia ingin menyendiri dan melakukan sesuatu yang harus dikejar di perpustakaan sekarang juga.

Ia harus menolak permintaan Naruto. Ia tidak suka dilarang.

"Ma-makan di-di kan-kantin, Na-naru-chan?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah panik.

"Iya, aku lapar. Aku ingin makan di kantin sekarang!" jawab Naruto dengan nada merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Ta-tapi, aku ingin ke perpustakaan. Aku ingin membaca buku dan..."

Belum selesai Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba Naruto membungkukkan setengah badannya dan kemudian Hinata merasakan badannya terasa ringan.

"EEEEHH...!?"

Ternyata Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan menggendongnya dengan posisi dari arah depan. Tangan kanan Naruto merangkul bahu Hinata. Sedangkan tangan kirinya merangkul lipatan lutut Hinata.

"Dengan begini, kamu tidak bisa banyak protes lagi," sahut Naruto tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang cool." Kamu tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, Hinata-sama!"

Wajah Hinata memerah padam. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan karena mendapatkan kejutan romantis seperti ini. Ia digendong seperti putri. Lalu Naruto adalah pangeran tampannya. Mereka berdua dibayangkan seperti memakai pakaian ala kerajaan eropa zaman dulu.

"Na-naru-chan.."

"Ayo, Hinata-sama. Kita pergi makan di kantin!" seru Naruto tertawa lebar penuh semangat.

"A.. APA? YANG BENAR SAJA?" pekik Hinata memerah wajahnya seperti tomat.

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas sambil menggendong Hinata yang kesal melihat ulahnya ini.

"NARU-CHAN, TURUNKAN AKUUU!"

Hinata meronta-ronta dalam gendongan Naruto. Naruto cuek dan berjalan santai menuju luar kelas.

"NARUUU-CHAAAN!" pekik Hinata lebih keras lagi.

Naruto cuek dan sedikit tersenyum melihat Hinata yang mengamuk-ngamuk. Ia terus berjalan santai menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi. Kemanakah penghuni sekolah lainnya?

Tentu saja, semua murid sudah berkumpul dan mengantri panjang bagaikan ular di kantin untuk memesan makanan. Sedangkan guru-guru juga sedang makan siang di kantornya. Semua penghuni sekolah sedang sibuk mengurus perutnya masing-masing. Mereka ingin mengisi perutnya yang telah berbunyi sejak tadi pagi.

Beralih ke Naruto dan Hinata, mereka sudah sampai di dalam kantin.

Keadaan kantin yang semula kacau, ribut dan berisik karena sibuk dengan suara-suara yang bersahutan dan suara lalu lalang para penghuni sekolah yang sedang membawa makanan setelah dipesan.

Begitu lewatnya Naruto yang berjalan santai sambil menggendong Hinata dalam posisi tersebut.

SIIIING!

Mendadak keadaan kantin menjadi tenang seketika. Semua orang speechless melihat dua anak manusia yang lewat dalam posisi yang mencolok.

Hinata yang semulanya mengamuk dan berceloteh minta diturunkan dari gendongan Naruto. Ia menyadari suasana hening kantin yang bagaikan malaikat lewat begitu.

"EEEH?!"

Hinata sweatdrop melihat semua mata tertuju ke arahnya dengan mulut yang terbuka sangat lebar.

DOOOONG!

Aura kepanikan dan malu menyebar di kepala Hinata. Wajahnya memerah padam.

"Kenapa kamu malah terdiam begitu, Hinata-sama?" tanya Naruto tidak sadar diperhatikan orang banyak.

"Na-naru-chan, lihat di sekelilingmu!" jawab Hinata tersenyum kikuk sambil menahan wajahnya yang semakin memerah padam.

"Memangnya ada apa di sekelilingku?" kata Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

Lalu ia memutarkan matanya dan mengedarkan semua pandangannya ke semua orang yang ternganga lebar melihatnya. Naruto juga sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Ke-kenapa orang-orang melihat kita begitu, Hinata-sama?" tanya Naruto celingak-celinguk begitu seperti orang bodoh.

"HAH?" kembali Hinata sweatdrop melihat Naruto.

'Dasar, cowok aneh. Dia tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan padaku sekarang.'

"Naru-chan!"

Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata. Hinata memasang wajah sewot untuk Naruto.

"Kenapa semua orang menatap kita dengan aneh begitu?" kata Hinata malah balik bertanya.

"Iya, kenapa?"

Naruto tidak mengerti. Hinata menghelakan napasnya.

"Mereka memandang kita dengan aneh karena...," Hinata mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto."KAU MENGGENDONGKU SEPERTI INI DI DEPAN ORANG BANYAK. MAKANYA MEREKA MELIHAT KITA SEPERTI ITU. AKU MALU, TAHU...!"

BRUUUUK!

Hinata terjatuh dan menghempas lantai ketika Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar suara jeritan Hinata yang sangat keras ketika Hinata berbisik ke telinga Naruto. Spontan, Naruto melepaskan gendongannya maka Hinata terjatuh tersungkur.

"Aduuuh...!" seru Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan.

Melihat adegan tersebut, semua orang yang sedari tadi menganga lebar pada akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Suara tawa menggelegar melanda kantin itu.

"HUAHA... HA... HA... HA...!"

Semua orang tertawa terpngkal-pingkal melihat adegan yang terlalu mencolok berubah menjadi adegan lucu. Sejenak aktifitas makan siang terhenti sementara.

Karena melihat orang-orang menertawainya, Hinata yang sedang mengeluh kesakitan akibat terjatuh. Ia menatap orang-orang sekelilingnya menertawainya sejenak dengan nada yang menurutnya sangat menjengkelkan hatinya.

"HUAHA... HA... HA... HA...!"

Suara tawa yang mengejek dan menggema di pikiran Hinata. Seketika badan Hinata bergetar hebat.

"Hinata-sama..."

Naruto menyadari badan Hinata bergetar. Ia ingin menghampiri Hinata yang sedang terduduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba...

SREK!

Hinata bangkit berdiri dan langsung kabur berlari dari hadapan Naruto.

"HI-HINATA-SAMA!"

Naruto tersentak kaget melihat Hinata berlari keluar kantin. Tanpa ragu lagi ia mengejar Hinata di tengah-tengah semua orang yang masih tertawa dengan riangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HINATA-SAMA."

Naruto berhasil menemui Hinata yang berdiri di dekat pohon Sakura. Hinata sedang menundukkan kepalanya sambil memunggungi Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan larinya dan memilih berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri di dekat pohon Sakura.

"Hinata-sama!" panggil Naruto sambil menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk hendak memegang bahu kanan Hinata.

PLAK!

Tangan kanan Naruto ditepis keras oleh Hinata. Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia kaget.

"Hi-hinata-sama!"

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Hinata malah membentaknya dengan suara keras. Naruto semakin membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Hinata-sama!" Naruto berwajah kerut."Hinata-sama, kenapa?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dari hadapan Naruto.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Hinata malah bersikap dingin kepadanya tiba-tiba begini. Naruto memilih menunggu dengan sabar dan menanti Hinata mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

Sesaat suasana tenang dan hening di taman yang berada di belakang sekolah tersebut, sedikit berisik oleh suara daun-daun pohon yang bergoyang-goyang ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Sehingga membuat semua tumbuhan yang berada di taman tersebut melambai-lambaikan daun masing-masing.

Hening.

Mereka masih terdiam terpaku berdiri di sana. Naruto memasang wajah lirih sambil menatap punggung Hinata. Hinata masih menundukkan kepala. Ia menghadap ke arah pohon Sakura yang sedang menggugurkan daunnya.

Tiba-tiba kedua mata Naruto menangkap punggung Hinata bergetar hebat. Terdengar isakan halus menggema di telinga Naruto.

'Hinata-sama menangis?'

"Hiks.. hiks... hiks..."

Suara isakan itu semakin terdengar jelas. Punggung Hinata semakin bergetar hebat. Naruto tersentak.

Ingin rasanya ia segera memeluk Hinata agar menenangkan hatinya. Tapi, jika ia melakukannya maka Hinata akan membentaknya seperti tadi.

Tidak ada cara lain. Naruto memilih tetap berdiri di tempatnya berpijak. Ia hanya berdiam diri dan membiarkan Hinata menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Hening lagi dan angin pun bertiup kencang.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam di sana dalam posisi yang tidak berubah. Tangisan Hinata akhirnya benar-benar reda. Naruto menunggu reaksi Hinata setelah ini.

Hinata makin menundukkan kepalanya. Punggungnya masih bergetar. Semakin lama semakin kelihatan aneh.

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya ketika tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata ambruk ke belakang. Segera saja Naruto menangkapnya.

GREP!

Tubuh Hinata berhasil ditangkap oleh Naruto. Hinata pingsan mendadak begitu. Membuat Naruto sangat panik melihatnya.

"Hi-hinata-sama, kamu kenapa? HEIII!" seru Naruto menepuk halus kedua pipi Hinata.

Tidak ada respon.

Lantas naruto segera memeriksa hidung Hinata dan memegang lubang hidung Hinata. Tidak dirasakan tidak adanya udara keluar dari dalam hidung tersebut.

"Na-napasnya juga tidak terasa!" kata Naruto pucat seketika.

Segera saja Naruto menggendong Hinata dalam posisi bridal style.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto membawa Hinata pergi dari taman itu.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, seseorang sedang mengintainya di balik pohon Sakura yang tak jauh darinya. Seseorang itu tersenyum sinis.

"Ternyata di sini rupanya kau Namikaze Naruto!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata terbaring di sebuah ranjang yang sangat besar yang dilapisi seprai putih. Tubuh Hinata ditutupi selimut berwarna putih bergaris hitam sampai sebatas dada. Di hidung Hinata terpasang sebuah alat bernama masker oksigen. Di pergelangan tangan kanannya terpasang alat infus. Tampaknya Hinata memang mengalami suatu penyakit yang serius.

Di samping kanan Hinata, duduklah Naruto yang mematung memandangi gadis tersebut. Tatapan matanya sangat sayu. Terlihat kecemasan dan kekhawatiran menyelimuti dirinya.

Saat ini mereka berada di ruang UKS sekolah tersebut. Beruntung sekali sekolah tersebut mempunyai sebuah ruangan khusus untuk orang-orang sakit layaknya sebuah rumah sakit besar. Hebatnya lagi, sekolah tersebut mempunyai berbagai alat kesehatan yang sangat lengkap dan berbagai obat juga tersedia. Lalu ditambah adanya seorang dokter profesional dan beberapa perawat dipekerjakan di sana.

Sungguh luar biasa bukan? Pantas KSHS menjadi sekolah yang sangat favorit di kota Konoha tersebut.

Beralih ke arah Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata yang masih terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang tersebut. Naruto yang masih tetap setia menunggui Hinata. Sudah tiga jam berlalu setelah kejadian di taman tersebut.

Naruto masih bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Sebenarnya rahasia besar Hinata itu apa? Tempo hari ia pernah menanyakan hal itu pada Hinata. Tapi, ketika Hinata ingin memberitahukannya, mendadak Hinata pingsan. Lalu ketika Naruto memberitahukan pada semua orang di kelas bahwa dia adalah pacarnya Hinata. Hinata juga pingsan. Kemudian kejadian di kantin itu sehingga Hinata berlari dan menangis di taman. Tahu-tahu dia malah tak sadarkan diri. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Hinata? Ataukah Hinata mengidap suatu penyakit.

KRIEEET!"

Pintu terbuka. Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Muncullah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dengan kedua mata abu-abu dari balik pintu tersebut. Ia memakai seragam bukan KSHS.

Sesaat si laki-laki asing itu menyadari adanya Naruto yang duduk di samping ranjang yang ditempati Hinata. Ia pun menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

Lantas mereka berdua membelalakkan kedua matanya masing-masing sambil melemparkan deathglare satu sama lainnya.

Hening sesaat.

Naruto masih menatap sinis laki-laki yang tiba-tiba datang ke ruangan tersebut. Apalagi dia tidak memakai seragam KSHS. Tapi, dilihat dari wajah dan kedua matanya dapat dipastikan. Ia mirip sekali dengan Hinata.

"Hei, kau itu siapa?" tanya Naruto yang duluan memecahkan keheningan di ruangan tersebut.

Laki-laki itu juga menatap sinis ke arah Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kau itu siapa?" tanya orang itu balik.

Lantas membuat Naruto geram melihatnya. Sikap laki-laki itu sungguh dingin.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum simpul. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang berdiri sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Begitu dekat dengan Naruto, ia mengambil posisi di sebelah kiri ranjang yang ditempati Hinata. Ia menatap serius Naruto.

"Namaku Hyuga Neji. Aku adalah kakaknya Hinata-sama!"

Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Hyuga Neji itu. Benar, dia adalah keluarganya Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai, saya kembali lagi. Kali ini ceritanya cukup panjang. Sudah terasa sudah masuk ke chapter 4.**

**Saya sudah membalas beberapa review melalui PM. Bagi review-nya yang belum saya balas, akan saya balas secepatnya ya...**

**Saya mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang sudah mereview, membaca dan menunggu cerita ini update. Karena kalian semua, saya merasa lebih bersemangat lagi untuk meneruskan cerita ini.**

**Next chapter:**

**Hinata dibawa pergi oleh seseorang yang tak dikenal. Teman-teman Naruto dari masa depan datang mencarinya. Siapakah mereka?**

**Tunggu chapter berikutnya.**

**Kayaknya chapter berikutnya akan lama update lagi. Saya tidak tahu kapan akan mempublish cerita ini. Ceritanya udah saya tulis di buku kok. Sekarang memasuki chapter ke-7. Entah kapan bisa mengetiknya di komputer.**

**Membuat cerita ini saja, saya meminjam laptop punya abang lagi. Mumpung lagi sambil buat tugas kuliah. Saya sekalian saja membuat cerita ini hehehe.. kalo ketahuan saya membuat cerita ini pasti abang saya akan marah dan tidak mau meminjam laptopnya lagi.**

**Huhuhu.. kapan ya saya bisa punya laptop sendiri?**

**Kalo punya laptop sendiri. Sudah pasti cerita ini sudah saya update kilat setidaknya seminggu sekali.**

**Doain saya ya para reader supaya bisa punya laptop sendiri sehingga tidak susah-susah lagi pinjam nih laptop. Saya menderita kalo tidak tulis cerita fanfict ini. Sueeer lho...**

**Kalo pergi ke warnet sama teman buat ngetik cerita ini. Rasanya saya takut gitu lho.. entahlah warnet itu adalah tempat yang menyeramkan. Apalagi banyak cowok yang bermain di dalamnya. SAYA INI TAKUT SAMA NAMANYA YANG COWOK?! **

**Sekian ya.. terima kasih udah membaca dan mereview cerita chapter 4 ini.**

**Salam Hikari Syarahmia.**

**Kamis, 15 Mei 2014 pada jam 11.28 WIB **

**Di Pekanbaru (RIAU) Indonesia.**


	5. What happens is Hinata? (part 2)

**Di sebuah cerita dalam cerita...**

**Malam hari yang cerah tanpa bintang-bintang, di teras rumah yang terbuat dari baja. Terlihat laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru sedang duduk bersimpuh di lantai sambil menikmati segelas teh hijau hangat.**

**Naruto :"Aaah.. Oishiiii...!" (meminum teh hijau hangat)**

**Hinata :"Na-naru-chan.. a-ada apa denganmu?" (sweatdrop) "Hari ini kamu tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya."**

**Naruto : (Memasang wajah sewot) "Aku lagi ngambek sama author. Authornya selalu melempar kepalaku dengan benda keras secara tiba-tiba begitu. Kali ini aku nggak mau membawa acara pembukaan chapter lima ini. Aku lagi malas tatap muka sama para reader apalagi sama author aneh kayak Hikari Syarahmia itu."**

**Hinata : "Ssst.. Naru-chan, jangan bilang begitu. Nanti authornya denger lho."**

**Naruto : "Biarin.. memang aku pikirin.. "(meminum kembali teh hijau hangat) **

**Hinata : "Jadi, kalau kamu nggak mau membawa acara pembukaan chapter lima ini. Siapa dong yang menggantikan kamu, Naru-chan?"**

**Naruto : "Kamu saja, Hinata-sama."**

**Hinata : "Ta-tapi, a-aku ng-nggak berani.**

**Naruto : "Nggak apa-apa kok."**

**Hinata : "Tapi, aku nggak berani Naru-chan."**

**Tiba-tiba..**

**Suara misterius : "Biar aku saja!"**

**NaruHina : (menoleh bersamaan) "HAH... SASUKE!"**

**Sasuke : "EHEM... BAIKLAH, WELCOME IN MY STORY PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN CHAPTER LIMA KALI INI!"**

**Terjadi keriuhan dan suara-suara bising yang mendadak muncul.**

**PLOK! PLOOK! PLOOOK! PYAAAAR! PRAAAANG! BAK! BUK! DUAAAK!**

**JADINYA...**

**Sasuke terkapar dengan kepala yang benjol akibat dihantam oleh sebuah lemari kayu yang melayang entah dari mana.**

**Ternyata si pelaku melempar itu adalah...**

**SI NARUTO NAMIKAZE!**

**Naruto :"WOIII... JANGAN FITNAH DONG AUTHOR! JUSTRU YANG MELEMPAR SASUKE TADIKAN AUTHOR SENDIRI!" (marah dengan muka merah padam dan meretakkan gelas yang berisi teh hijau hangat tadi)**

**Author : "HOHOHOHO.. Biar tahu rasa si Sasuke itu! ... Naruto.. jika kau tidak membawa cerita kali ini, aku akan melenyapkanmu dalam cerita kali ini. BAGAIMANA?" (mengancam dengan tersenyum evil)**

**Naruto : (pucat pasi) "..."**

**OOOOH... TIDAAAAAAK!**

**AKHIRNYA...**

**SELAMAT DATANG **

**DAN**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAI, APA KABAR? LAMA GAK JUMPA YA. KALI INI SAYA HADIRKAN CHAPTER 5 INI. TEMAN-TEMAN NARUTO DATANG DARI MASA DEPAN. HINATA DIBAWA LARI OLEH OTK. LALU APA YANG TERJADI SELANJUTNYA?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN**

**BY HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

**GENRE: CINTA, FIKSI ILMIAH, HUMOR**

**PAIRING: NARU/HINA**

**RABU, 11 JUNI 2014**

**WARNING: MUNGKIN KARAKTER-KARAKTERNYA OOC. CERITA KALI INI SANGAT PANJANG. JANGAN TERLALU FOKUS MEMBACANYA. HARAP MAKLUM. SILAKAN BERI PENDAPAT, SARAN, KRITIK DAN KESANNYA YA...**

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

** "Namaku Hyuga Neji. Aku adalah kakaknya Hinata-sama."**

** Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Hyuga Neji itu. Benar, dia adalah keluarganya Hinata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : What happens is Hinata? (part 2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ka-kamu kakaknya Hinata-sama?" sahut Naruto tidak percaya.

"Benar, aku adalah kakaknya Hinata-sama," kata Neji sambil menatap tajam ke arah Naruto."Kau itu siapa? Sepertinya baru kali ini aku melihatmu. Kau temannya Hinata-sama bukan?"

Naruto kembali menatap tajam orang di depan matanya itu.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah pacarnya Hinata-sama!"

Mendengar penuturan Naruto yang terbilang sangat menantang itu, spontan membuat kedua mata Neji membulat sempurna.

"Ka-kamu pacarnya, Hinata-sama?"

"Yap, itu benar."

Lantas Naruto tertawa lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Tiba-tiba...

GREP!

Kerah baju seragam Naruto dicengkeram oleh Neji. Sehingga Naruto tertarik sedikit ke depan. Neji memasang wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Beraninya kau mengatakan bahwa Hinata-sama adalah pacarmu. Setahuku Hinata-sama tidak mempunyai teman cowok yang dekat dengannya. Hinata-sama tidak suka mempunyai teman cowok," Neji semakin mencengkeram kerah baju seragam Naruto."Kau pasti mempermainkan akukan? Pasti kamu punya maksud tertentu untuk mendekati Hinata-sama. Apalagi berduaan di tempat sepi begini."

Naruto pucat pasi melihat wajah Neji yang sangat menyeramkan. Ia sweatdrop mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Neji barusan.

'Dasar, cowok menyebalkan. Seenaknya saja menuduhku yang bukan-bukan.'

"Hei, aku bukan orang yang seperti itu," sahut Naruto membela dirinya.

"Masa?" kata Neji tidak percaya.

"Demi Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa!"

Naruto mengacungkan telunjuknya ke atas. Membuat Neji melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah baju seragam Naruto.

Neji merubah wajahnya seperti biasa. Naruto menghelakan napas leganya saking tegangnya.

"HAAAAH...!" seru Naruto secara berlebihan.

Sejenak kedua laki-laki itu terdiam beberapa menit. Mereka sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Neji melirik ke arah Naruto yang kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata. Terlihat kedua mata safir biru itu sangat sayu.

"Sebenarnya Hinata mengidap penyakit apa?" gumam Naruto nyaris pelan.

"Kau bertanya pada siapa?" tanya Neji.

Naruto mendelik ke arah Neji.

"TENTU SAJA PADAMU!" teriak Naruto kesal.

Neji hanya mendengus pelan. Lalu ia menarik kerah baju seragam Naruto begitu saja.

"Ayo, ikut aku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di taman belakang KSHS, taman yang luas, indah dan hijau. Banyak pepohonan rimbun yang berbaris-baris di sepanjang jalan setapak yang lurus membentang. Beberapa pohon Sakura berdiri di dekat bangunan sekolah yang besar dan megah. Sesekali terasa terpaan angin yang bertiup kencang menambah kesegaran di taman tersebut.

Di sebuah bangku kayu bercat putih yang menyandar dekat pohon Sakura, duduklah Naruto dan Neji di sana. Tampaknya mereka ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Naruto mengawali percakapannya dengan Neji yang baru dikenalnya ini.

Neji sedang memasang posisi melipat tangan di dada. Kedua matanya yang terpejam. Sepertinya ia sedang menikmati terpaan angin yang berhembus lembut itu.

Merasa pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, Naruto memberikan deathglare kepada Neji di sampingnya.

'Dasar, cowok menyebalkan!'

Hening sesaat.

Mereka sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Neji melirikkan matanya ke arah Naruto yang sedang memasang wajah sewot.

"Apa yang kau sukai dari Hinata-sama?"

Pertanyaan yang mendadak itu spontan membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah Neji. Sedetik kemudian, senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya.

"Hm.. yang aku sukai dari Hinata-sama adalah wajahnya yang manis, rambut panjang indigo yang indah, sifatnya yang baik lalu senyumannya itu yang membuat aku sangat menyukainya."

Neji mendengus pelan setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Hu, dari kalimat yang kau ucapkan tadi. Kau pasti cowok yang suka merayu cewek. Gombal."

Naruto pun tersinggung dengan perkataan Neji yang menyakitkan hati. Tepat sasaran bukan?

"Hei, kenapa kau mengatakan aku seperti itu? Aku bukan cowok yang suka merayu cewek. Kau dengar, tidak?"

Wajah Naruto merah padam. Asap pun mengepul dari lubang hidungnya. Si Neji cuma tersenyum adem ayem mendengarnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau malah tersenyum tidak jelas begitu, hah?" lanjut Naruto lagi."Memangnya ini lucu apa?"

Neji masih saja tersenyum tipis tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto sangat geram melihat cowok dingin seperti es batu ini. Ingin rasanya menghajar cowok tersebut sekarang juga.

Hening lagi.

Terlihat Naruto membuang mukanya dari hadapan Neji. Wajahnya sewot. Kedua tangannya dilipat di dada.

Neji melirikkan matanya ke arah Naruto yang seperti anak kecil begitu. Ia menutup mata sebentar dan menghelakan napasnya.

"Tampaknya kau memang tidak pantas buat Hinata."

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Neji barusan. Lalu ia menarik kepalanya untuk menghadap Neji.

Kini Neji memandangnya dengan tatapan sangat tajam seakan-akan ingin memakannya. Wajah Neji benar-benar menyeramkan membuat wajah Naruto menjadi horror.

"A-apa maksudmu a-aku tidak pan-pantas buat Hinata?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata.

"Aku tidak ingin Hinata sakit hati bila kau mempermainkannya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti."Tentu saja aku tidak akan mempermainkannya. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai Hinata."

Pernyataan Naruto yang benar-benar klise. Apakah itu benar atau tidak? Apakah itu kebohongan belaka hanya untuk sekedar menyakinkan Neji bahwa Naruto benar-benar pacarnya Hinata? Walaupun sebenarnya hanya pacar bohongan.

Apakah Neji akan mempercayai semua perkataan Naruto?

Sejenak Neji terdiam beberapa menit. Lalu ia hanya mendengus pelan.

"Alasan yang sangat klasik. Semua cowok pasti dengan mudahnya mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Kau memang tidak pantas berpacaran dengan Hinata," kata Neji menatap sinis Naruto."Lebih baik kau jauhi Hinata dan putuskan hubungan kalian sekarang juga!"

CTAAAR!

Bagaikan mendengar petir di siang bolong, membuat Naruto benar-benar kaget setengah mati mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.

Menjauhi Hinata? Memutuskan hubungan? Itu adalah perkara yang sangat sulit. Tidak. Itu tidak akan terjadi.

'Aku tidak ingin Hinata dijauhkan dariku. Aku ingin Hinata tetap berada di dekatku. Aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu di sampingnya dan menjaganya. Lalu memutuskan hubungan itu? Maksudnya hubungan pacar itu ya?'

Pikir Naruto dalam hatinya yang paling dalam.

Ia terus memikirkan semua itu. Ia harus menjawab apa. Dia dan Hinata memang tidak berpacaran. Cuma sebatas hubungan teman baik. Tapi, kenapa rasanya mereka memang menjalin hubungan lebih dari seorang teman baik. Sehingga membuat hati Naruto sangat berat untuk memutuskan hubungan pacar bohongan yang hanya pura-pura.

Lama ia berpikir. Seolah-olah itu memang kenyataan kalau dia dan Hinata memang berpacaran.

Sehingga suara jentikan jari Neji membuyarkan semua lamunan Naruto.

CTEK!

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Lalu ia melirik ke arah Neji.

"Sudah kau putuskan untuk menjauhi Hinata dan memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Hinata, Namikaze Naruto?"

Suara Neji seakan memberikan pengaruh negatif pada pikiran Naruto. Seakan-akan ada unsur pengekangan atau ada tembok penghalang yang akan memisahkan dia dengan Hinata.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia kelihatan ragu.

Neji tersenyum simpul. Lalu menghelakan napasnya.

"Diam berarti iya. Kau telah menyetujui keputusanmu untuk menjauhi Hinata dan hubungan cinta kalian sudah berakhir sampai di sini," kata Neji seraya bangkit berdiri dari bangku tersebut.

Naruto terhenyak. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya. Secara langsung bangkit berdiri dan menatap Neji yang hendak akan pergi.

"TUNGGUUUU!"

Naruto memanggil Neji dengan suara yang sangat keras. Neji menoleh ke arah Naruto yang menatapnya tajam.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui keputusan yang kau buat sendiri secara tiba-tiba begitu. Memangnya kita membuat surat perjanjian apa? Mendadak kau berbicara begitu seolah-olah kita sudah membuat suatu surat perjanjian."

Naruto berwajah tegas. Neji menatap sinis Naruto.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat. Sebagai kakak, aku ingin melindungi adikku dari orang-orang yang ingin mempermainkan hatinya. Termasuk dirimu."

Suara Neji agak meninggi. Sepertinya ia memang sangat protektif kepada Hinata. Sehingga ia ingin Hinata tetap baik-baik saja. Ia tidak ingin ada orang asing selain keluarganya masuk dalam kehidupan Hinata yang terbilang sangat memprihatinkan. Terlebih Naruto, cowok asing yang tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai pacarnya Hinata. Setahu Neji, Hinata orangnya sangat tertutup dan suka menyendiri. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau mendekatinya. Apalagi seorang cowok. Lalu yang membuat Neji agak curiga kepada Naruto yang menurutnya baru pertama kali ia lihat. Bahkan menurut mata-mata yang disuruh Neji untuk mengawasi Hinata kemana saja. Cowok asing berambut pirang ini tinggal serumah dengan Hinata. Ini menambah kecurigaannya berlipat ganda.

Sesaat angin berhembus kencang dan menerpa dua manusia di taman itu.

"Sebaiknya kau jauhi Hinata. Aku tidak ingin Hinata dekat dengan orang sepertimu. Jika kau masih berani juga mendekatinya. AKU TIDAK SEGAN-SEGAN AKAN MEMBERIMU PELAJARAN!"

Begitulah kata Neji. Ia pun berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku berdiri mendengarkan perkataannya barusan.

Kedua mata Naruto membulat. Ia tidak percaya semua ini akan terjadi.

Muncullah hambatan pertama untuk memisahkan dirinya dengan Hinata.

Dalam tekad yang bulat, kedua tangan Naruto mengepal kuat. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar. Desiran angin bertiup kencang membuat rambut pirang jabriknya melambai-lambai ditiup angin.

'Hinata-sama, walaupun apa yang terjadi. Aku akan tetap menepati janjiku untuk menjadi teman baikmu dan selalu menjagamu serta di sampingmu. Bahkan aku rasa lebih dari seorang teman baik.'

Begitulah pikiran Naruto. Ia menggemeretakkan gigi-giginya. Ia kesal mendengar kalimat Neji yang terakhir yang seakan mengancam dirinya.

(Jika kau masih berani mendekatinya. AKU TIDAK SEGAN-SEGAN AKAN MEMBERIMU PELAJARAN!")

Kalimat itu bukan seakan mengancam dirinya atau lebih tepatnya mengancam dirinya agar segera menjauh dari Hinata.

Namun, dalam hati Naruto yang paling dasar. Ia akan tetap berusaha untuk di dekat Hinata.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya. Kini kedua mata biru saffir itu bersinar dengan indahnya.

"Hinata-sama, aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku!"

Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal kuat. Ia tersenyum kecil sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Neji berjalan santai menyusuri koridor sekolah tersebut. Hingga muncul orang yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Neji menyadarinya.

"Hm, kau Kiba!"

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam. Ada tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya. Ia memakai seragam KSHS. Namanya Inuzuka Kiba.

Laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut menghentikan langkahnya ketika dirinya sudah dekat dengan Neji yang sudah terlebih dahulu berhenti berjalan. Kiba pun melemparkan senyum kecilnya kepada Neji yang memasang wajah datar.

"Jangan melempar senyum seperti itu padaku. Aku tidak suka melihatnya," sahut Neji memberikan deathglare pada Kiba.

Kiba pun sweatdrop sambil tersenyum hambar.

'Dasar, cowok yang tidak bisa ramah sedikitpun.'

Kiba mengembalikan wajahnya seperti biasa. Dilihatnya, Neji mulai melipat tangan di dada. Berarti sifat dinginnya mulai dia tunjukkan kepada dunia ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

Kiba melirik ke arah lain sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sepertinya keadaan Hinata-chan kurang baik. Sampai saat ini dia belum sadar."

KIIT!

Sebuah kilatan bersinar di kedua mata amethys tanpa pupil milik Neji.

"Apa kau bilang, Kiba? Hinata-chan? Apa maksudmu memanggil Hinata dengan akhiran chan, ha?"

Wajah Neji menjadi menyeramkan seperti setan dan sukses membuat Kiba menciut dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Ma-maaf, bukan maksud apa-apa aku memanggil Hinata-sama dengan akhiran-chan. Aku hanya terbawa suasana saja."

"Terbawa suasana? APAA MAKSUDMU, HAH?"

Kali ini suara Neji meninggi lagi. Wajahnya semakin menyeramkan. Kiba semakin ketakutan dan menggigil hebat dibuatnya.

"Ma-maaf, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya salah ngomong saja. Jangan ditanggapi serius dong, Neji-san."

Kiba berusaha untuk membela dirinya. Neji menghembuskan napas kemarahannya. Terlihat urat nadi muncul di dahinya. Wajahnya benar-benar merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

Sesaat keduanya terdiam. Mereka ingin meredakan suasana yang sempat memanas dan tegang.

Kembali mereka pada wajah biasa masing-masing. Neji kembali pada wajah datarnya. Kiba yang menghelakan napas leganya karena selamat dari amukan si banteng liar itu.

Kembali ke topik utama.

Keheningan yang sempat melanda di antara keduanya mulai terpecahkan oleh suara Neji.

"Aku telah menemui seorang cowok asing yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu."

Kiba memutar kepalanya dan melirik ke arah Neji.

"Sesuai dengan apa yang telah kau selidiki mengenai Namikaze Naruto itu memang benar adanya. Dia memang mengaku sebagai pacarnya Hinata," lanjut Neji sambil memasang wajah sedatar mungkin."Tapi, aku merasa curiga padanya karena dia serumah dengan Hinata. Lalu identitas cowok asing itu sangat meragukan. Aku berpikir sejak kapan Hinata mempunyai seorang pacar dan pacarnya tinggal satu rumah dengannya? Itu terdengar sangat aneh."

Hening sejenak.

Mereka terpaku berdiri sambil berhadap-hadapan dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Lalu Kiba yang mulai memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Terus bagaimana selanjutnya Neji-san? Apa yang kau katakan kepada cowok asing tersebut?"

"Aku mengatakan kau harus menjauhi Hinata dan putuskan hubungan kalian sekarang juga."

"HEBAAAAT! ANCAMAN YANG SANGAT BAGUUS!" seru Kiba berteriak keras sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara."NEJI-SAN, KAU MEMANG HEBAAT SEKALI!"

KRIK.. KRIK.. KRIK...

Kiba menghentikan suaranya yang terdengar sangat cempreng itu. Lalu ia menatap ke arah Neji.

KIIIT!

Neji menatapnya dengan pandangan yang ingin membunuh.

'OH, MY GOD! Apa yang telah kulakukan? Dasar, aku ini kenapa bisa ngomong yang begituan?'

Wajah Kiba berubah menjadi gelap. Suram. Ia ketakutan melihat aura gelap pekat sedang merayap-rayap di balik punggung Neji.

"Ouch..," Kiba berbalik badan dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat."A-aku ma-mau ke ka-kamar kecil dulu!"

GREP!"

Celaka. Kerah baju seragam Kiba ditarik oleh Neji. Seketika keringat dingin mengucur dari sela-sela rambut hitam Kiba. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan membayangkan Neji akan melayangkan tinjunya sesaat ia memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang.

POK!

Salah satu tangan Neji mendarat di bahu Kiba. Kiba kaget setengah mati.

"Terima kasih, Kiba. Kau telah menjaga adikku dengan baik."

"LHO?!"

Kiba membulatkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya ternganga sangat lebar.

Lalu Neji berjalan melewati Kiba yang mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

Setelah langkahnya benar-benar tepat di hadapan Kiba, Neji menolehkan kepalanya di sudut bahu kanannya.

"Kiba, aku tugaskan kepadamu untuk membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit sekarang juga. Jangan lupa, jika Hinata sudah sadar, hubungi aku. Aku akan menjenguknya dan setelah keadaannya mulai membaik, kau antarkan dia pulang ke rumah paman Hiashi. Jangan lupa jangan antar dia ke rumahnya di Konoha Resident itu," ucap Neji panjang lebar."Aku harus pergi ke sekolah sekarang juga. Ada urusan penting yang ingin aku selesaikan."

Neji melangkahkan kakinya dan meninggalkan Kiba yang terpaku berdiri dengan mata yang membulat dan mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Ia teringat dengan kata-kata Neji barusan.

("Terima kasih, Kiba! Kau telah menjaga adikku dengan baik.")

Begitulah perkataan Neji yang sungguh-sungguh membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga sekarang.

'Ma-maksud Neji-san barusan itu...'

Tiba-tiba wajah Kiba memerah padam. Ia pun tertawa menyengir lebar sendirian.

"Hehehe... ternyata Neji-san sangat mempercayai aku rupanya sehingga ia mengucapkan terima kasih seperti itu," Kiba mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat."Ba-baiklah, demi Hinata-chan yang sangat kusukai itu, aku akan melaksanakan perintah Neji-san dengan baik. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan Neji-san yang telah menunjukku sebagai pengawal pribadi Hinata-chan."

Dengan semangat yang membara, Kiba dengan riangnya mulai berjalan ke depan untuk melaksanakan semua perintah Neji. Meninggalkan koridor sekolah yang mulai terlihat sepi dan hening.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRAAAAK!

Naruto masuk ke ruang UKS dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesaat kedua mata biru saffirnya melebar.

SIIIIING!

Ruang UKS itu kosong. Tidak ada sosok Hinata yang sedang terbaring di tengah tempat tidur di antara dua tempat tidur kosong tersebut. Keadaan tempat tidur Hinata sudah kelihatan rapi. Seperti baru saja dibersihkan. Kemanakah Hinata?

Sebelum Naruto bergumam untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata ;di mana Hinata sekarang?; pintu ruang UKS terbuka. Sosok gadis berambut merah muda panjang muncul di baliknya.

"Na-namikaze!"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang.

"Ha-haruno!"

"Kamu mencari Hyuga Hinata ya?" tanya Sakura berjalan ke arah Naruto yang tampak kebingungan.

"Iya, aku mencari Hinata-sama."

"Ng, tadi aku melihat seorang cowok berambut hitam membawa Hinata keluar dari sekolah ini. La..."

WHUUUUUSSHH!

Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya. Orang di depannya langsung tancap gas dan keluar melesat secepat kilat dari ruangan itu.

Membuat Sakura sweatdrop di tempat.

"Lho... Naruto? Kemana dia terburu-buru begitu?"

Lantas membuat wajah Sakura cemberut. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya seperti balon. Hilang sudah niatnya untuk membuat Naruto simpati padanya karena mau menjenguk Hinata yang sedang sakit.

Sementara itu, Naruto tampak tergesa-gesa berlari dengan kencang sekali menyusuri jalan keluar dari gedung sekolah yang megah itu. Ia harus mengeluarkan semua tenaganya untuk menuruni tangga demi tangga karena ia berada di lantai sepuluh sekarang dan harus menuruni tangga untuk turun ke lantai satu.

Begitu sampai di pintu keluar sekolah yang mulai sepi karena semua orang sudah pulang usai menghadapi pelajaran hari ini. Naruto melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam tengah menggendong Hinata dalam posisi bridal style, laki-laki itu berjalan tak jauh dari Naruto berada.

Cowok itu mendekati sebuah mobil berwarna hitam dengan merek memukau "Pajero" yang terparkir di pinggir halaman luas KSHS. Cowok itu membuka pintu mobil dan menurunkan Hinata untuk dibaringkan di kursi paling tengah. Setelah Hinata terbaring di kursi paling tengah, lantas cowok itu menutup pintu mobil. Kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil bagian depan dan mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil.

BRUUUUM!

Suara mesin mobil menyala dengan menderu keras bersamaan itu juga Naruto sudah berlari mendekati mobil tersebut. Tangannya mulai nyaris mencapai bagian belakang mobil.

BRUUUUM!

Mobil segera berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto yang berhasil memegang bagian palang belakang mobil tersebut akhirnya terjerembab jatuh ke tanah saat mobil sudah berjalan melaju.

BRUUUK!

Wajah Naruto sukses mencium tanah. Ia pun mengeluh kesakitan.

BRUUUM!

Mobil Pajero berwarna hitam sudah berjalan meninggalkan sekolah itu. Naruto yang dalam keadaan menelungkup dengan cepat mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap nanar mobil hitam yang membawa Hinata itu.

"HINATAAAAA-SAMAAA!"

Suara jeritan Naruto membahana ke seluruh wilayah sekolah megah tersebut. Naruto melihat dengan tidak percaya Hinata dibawa pergi oleh seorang laki-laki yang tidak dikenal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BUUUK!

Sebuah kepalan tinju menghantam batang pohon besar di tepi jalan. Kepalan tinju itu berasal dari seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru saffir serta masih memakai pakaian seragam KSHS lengkap. Jangan lupa sebuah tas bertali dua warna orange dengan setianya tergantung di kedua bahunya.

Wajah Naruto sangat merah padam. Gigi-giginya gemeretak. Tangan kanannya ditempelkan pada batang pohon di mana tadi ia meninjunya berkali-kali. Tangan kiri terkepal kuat. Kepalanya tertunduk sedikit.

Ia sangat membenci dirinya sendiri dan terus mengumpat-umpat dirinya yang tidak berguna.

"Bodooh.. kau bodooh... KAU BODOOOH, NARUTO!" seru Naruto merah padam sambil menghantamkan tinju sekali lagi ke batang pohon yang tak berdosa itu.

BUUUUK!

Kali ini tinjunya benar-benar kuat sehingga menimbulkan retakan kecil pada batang pohon tersebut.

KREK!

Dahsyatnya emosi sang Namikaze Naruto yang berasal dari masa depan tersebut.

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya. Ia pun terduduk di atas jalan trotoar yang sepi itu. Hanya satu dan dua kendaraan lewat di jalan besar tepat di depan gedung sekolah KSHS tersebut. Seolah-olah tempat itu memang sengaja disepikan atau menyepikan diri.

Kepala Naruto tertunduk lesu. Ia duduk bersila. Tampak raut wajah yang sayu tertangkap oleh mata. Naruto dilanda rasa penyesalan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Hinata-sama, aku gagal melindungimu. Aku memang cowok yang tidak berguna. Aku memang cowok yang tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Aku telah mengingkari janjiku padamu."

Wajah Naruto semakin bertekuk dan suram. Ia pundung bagaikan anak kecil yang ngambek sehabis dimarahi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA...!"

Terdengar suara tawa terkekeh dengan suara yang sangat cempreng dari arah belakang. Naruto tersentak kaget karena suara itu sangat familiar olehnya.

'He... itukan suara?'

"NARU-CHAN! MY BEST FRIEND!"

Spontan, kedua mata Naruto membulay lebar. Ia syok mendengar suara cempreng dan sangat berisik itu.

GREP!

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar memeluk erat leher Naruto dari belakang. Naruto kaget setengah mati dan sangat panik ingin melepaskan dirinya dari kedua tangan yang melingkari lehernya dengan kuat.

"P-PAIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" seru Naruto berwajah horror sambil meronta-ronta dalam pelukan temannya yang bernama Yahiko Pain itu.

"Aku sungguh merindukanmu, sobat. Sudah dua minggu kita tidak bertemu, aku kangen padamu!"

"APAA KATAMU BARUSAN?!"

Kebetulan ada dua gadis lewat di tempat itu dan langsung menatap horror kedua laki-laki dalam keadaan posisi yang tidak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat. Apalagi di bawah rindangnya sebuah pohon rimbun. Menambah suasana yang salah diartikan oleh pikiran orang-orang yang lewat di tempat itu.

Lantas tindakan Pain yang berambut orange dan penuh tindikan di telinganya itu sudah lewat dari batasnya membuat emosi Naruto mulai naik kembali. Tangan kanan Naruto terkepal dan menunjukkan perempatan di kepalan tersebut.

"PAIN, RASAKAN INI!"

BUUK! BAAK! BUUK! BAAAK! PRAAAANG! HIAAAT! SMACKDOWN!

Akhirnya, Pain terkapar di atas tanah dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Apakah nyawa Pain sudah melayang?

Tenang saja, Pain belum saatnya mati.

Sementara itu, Naruto berdiri terpaku dengan wajah yang merah padam. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Urat nadi berbentuk simpang empat muncul di dahinya. Sesekali asap putih menyembul keluar dari hidungnya.

Naruto sungguh murka tadi karena geram melihat tingkah teman satu angkatannya yang terbilang sangat menyebalkan.

"Ternyata, kau memang ada di zaman ini, Dobe!"

Terdengar suara berat dan terkesan dingin muncul dari depan Naruto. Naruto menajamkan matanya kepada seorang laki-laki yang kini berdiri di dekat Pain yang masih terkapar tak berdaya di atas tanah.

Berdirilah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam raven yang mencuat ke atas. Kedua bola matanya hitam kelam. Kulit yang putih. Memakai pakaian seragam berwarna hitam orange persis dengan pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto pada saat bertemu pertama kali dengan Hinata. Tapi, tidak ada lilitan kabel yang melingkari kedua tangan dan kedua kakinya. Namanya Uciha Sasuke.

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya dan kaget sekali menatap temannya yang berasal dari masa depan telah berhasil menemukan dirinya di sini.

"TE-TEME!" seru Naruto panik seketika."Ke-kenapa kau bisa menemukan aku di zaman ini?"

Laki-laki berambut hitam raven yang bernama Sasuke itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Naruto memasang wajah yang amat panik, bingung dan heran kenapa temannya ini bisa mendeteksi keberadaannya di tahun 2014.

"Dasar, Dobe! Apakah kau tidak ingat bahwa Time Broce dapat dideteksi melalui jaringan komputer waktu? Berkat Time Broce yang terpasang di tangan kananmu itu, maka kami dapat menemukanmu!" kata Sasuke menjelaskan dengan wajah datar.

Kedua mata Naruto membulat. Ia mematung sesaat.

DHUAAAR!

Terjadi ledakan atom pada diri Naruto. Ia terjatuh dengan lemas ke tanah.

"Ya ampuun, kenapa aku sebodoh ini dan lupa mematikan sensor aktifnya?" ujar Naruto menjadi pundung dan berjongkok seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Menyerah."Karena Time Broce ini, kalian berhasil juga menemukan aku. Padahal aku berharap kalian tidak bisa menemukan aku. DASAR, SIALAN!"

SRET!

Naruto melepaskan benda berbentuk gelang yang tersemat di pergelangan tangannya itu, yang ternyata bernama Time Broce. Segera saja Naruto melempar benda yang menurutnya memuakkan itu ke arah Sasuke.

SYUUUT! TAP!

Sasuke berhasil menangkap Time Broce itu dengan sempurna. Ia pun mengerutkan keningnya sambil melihat Naruto yang pundung seperti sedang galau begitu.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan benda itu lagi. Benda itu sangat memuakkan," lanjut Naruto dengan nada seperti anak kecil.

Naruto semakin tenggelam dengan kepundungannya. Membuat Sasuke sweatdrop melihatnya.

'Ngapain sih Dobe itu? Kenapa tiba di zaman ini membuatnya semakin terpuruk begitu?'

Pikir Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Lalu Sasuke menggenggam benda yang bernama Time Broce dalam telapak tangannya. Ia menghelakan napasnya. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Naruto yang berjongkok sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sesekali Naruto memutari jari telunjuknya ke tanah seperti searah jarum jam.

Begitulah tingkah Naruto bila dirinya sedang menghadapi masalah. Sasuke sebagai sahabatnya sejak masih kecil dapat mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Ia tidak heran lagi melihatnya.

Begitu sudah dekat dengan Naruto. Sasuke ikut berjongkok di samping Naruto.

"Kamu itu kenapa sih, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang datar tanpa menatap orang di sampingnya.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Jari telunjuknya masih dimainkan memutar ke tanah.

Sasuke menghelakan napasnya sekali lagi. Sepertinya ada masalah lagi yang menimpa sahabat karibnya ini. Apakah dia masih memikirkan masalahnya di masa depan? Apakah ada masalah lain yang sedang dihadapinya di tahun 2014 ini?

"Hei, cerita dong apa masalahmu, Naru-chan!"

Kali ini Pain yang bertanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia telah ikut berjongkok di samping Naruto. Naruto berada di tengah. Sasuke berada di sebelah sampingnya lagi.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Pain. Ceritakan saja apa masalahmu," ujar Sasuke mulai melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Iya, Naru-chan. Ceritakan semuanya kepada kami," sahut Pain sambil memegang bahu Naruto."Sebagai sahabat baikmu sejak kecil ini. Kami akan membantumu sebisa kami."

Hening. Sesaat angin berhembus pelan menerpa pepohonan rindang di depan KSHS tersebut.

Naruto belum menjawab sama sekali. Telunjuknya masih dimain-mainkan ke tanah.

Terlihat Pain dan Sasuke menghelakan napas bersama-sama. Mereka sangat tidak tega bila 'penyakit merajuk' Naruto itu kambuh. Mereka tidak tega membiarkan Naruto pundung begitu. Mereka harus mencari cara untuk membuat Naruto bersemangat lagi dan menceritakan masalahnya.

"Begini, Naru-chan. Kalau kau tidak mau menceritakan apa masalahmu. Kami tidak memaksamu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan sekarang? Aku akan mentraktirmu ramen," kata Pain dengan senyum yang manis. Ia berharap dengan ada kata 'ramen' di dalam kalimat diucapnya bisa membuat Naruto bersemangat lagi.

Namun kenyataannya adalah...

Naruto menggeleng dan sukses membuat Pain jawdrop melihatnya.

"HAAAAHH?!" seru Pain membeku sesaat dan kemudian ia meledak sendiri."NARU-CHAN. APA YANG TERJADI DENGANMU? BARU KALI INI KAU MENOLAK UNTUK KUAJAK MAKAN RAMEN! INI BUKAN DIRIMU SEBENARNYA. KAU...!"

BUAAAAK!

Pipi kanan Pain sukses dipukul dengan kepalan tinju dari Naruto. Pain akhirnya jatuh terkapar lagi dengan pipi yang biru.

"DASAR, BERISIK TAHU!" semprot Naruto dengan wajah merah padam. Ia bangkit berdiri seketika.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul melihat adegan ini.

'Bagus, Pain. Rencanamu hebat bisa membuat Naruto bersemangat lagi.'

Pain yang sedang sekarat di tanah segera mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Sasuke.

"YEAH, BERHASIL..." kata Pain tersenyum lebar dan akhirnya benar-benar pingsan.

BRUUUK!

'Ya... walaupun kau berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini, Pain.'

Ini adalah seruan hati Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke menghelakan napasnya dan memutar bola matanya ke arah Naruto yang mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan wajah yang merah padam.

Naruto juga melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Hei, Teme! Kenapa kau membawa rambut orange bawel ini bersamamu? Kau tahu dia itu sangat menyebalkan!" kata Naruto menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Bagus sekali!"

"APANYA YANG BAGUS, HAH?!" teriak Naruto keras sambil mencak-mencak sendiri.

"Bagus sekali jika kau telah bersemangat seperti biasanya, Dobe. Aku senang melihatmu!"

KRIK! KRIK! KRIK!

Terdengar suara jangkrik yang berasal entah darimana. Membuat Naruto berhenti berceloteh. Dia mematung. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan.

"Te-Teme, maksudmu?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul. Naruto menatap dalam Sasuke. Seketika senyum lebar pun terukir di wajah tampan Naruto.

"Hehehe... aku tahu maksudnya. Terima kasih, Sasuke!" sahut Naruto menyengir ala lima jari sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Berterima kasihlah juga padaku, dong Naru-chan!"

Tiba-tiba saja Pain berdiri lagi di samping Naruto. Naruto melirikkan matanya dengan pandangan sewot.

"Iya, aku juga berterima kasih padamu!"

"WAAAH, NARU-CHAN. KAU MEMANG SAHABAT TERBAIKKU!" seru Pain senang sekali mendengarnya.

Saking senangnya ia ingin memeluk Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya dan segera menghindari Pain yang mulai merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"DASAR RAMBUT ORANGE BAWEL, KAU MULAI LAGI!"

"HABIS AKU SENANG SEKALI. AKU TERHARU MENDENGARNYA, NARU-CHAN!"

"KAU ITU PUNYA PENYAKIT APA SIH? SUKA PELUK-PELUK ORANG PADA SAAT SENANG!"

"HABISNYA TIDAK ADA YANG BISA KUPELUK SELAIN KAU, NARU-CHAN!"

"SIALAN... DASAR RAMBUT ORANGE ANEH!"

Maka terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran di antara Naruto dan Pain. Mereka saling mengejar di tempat itu-itu saja. Sasuke cuma mendengus pelan melihatnya.

"Mereka berdua tidak pernah berubah. Masih saja seperti anak kecil begitu," ucap Sasuke mulai tersenyum kecil.

Pain paling suka memeluk orang bila dia sangat senang dan pasti korban peluknya selalu Naruto. Naruto tidak senang dipeluk Pain karena pasti orang yang melihatnya menjadi salah sangka. Karena itu, sebelum hal itu terjadi, Naruto segera menghindar dari aksi peluk mendadak Pain.

Sungguh persahabatan yang kocak dan berisik ya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau sedang mengejar orang asing yang telah membawa Hinata pergi, begitu?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar setelah mendengar cerita lengkap dari Naruto.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku bermaksud mengejarnya, Teme. Tapi, mobil itu cepat sekali larinya. Aku tidak dapat mengejarnya," jawab Naruto memasang wajah suram."Aku gagal melindungi Hinata-sama yang telah banyak membantuku."

"Dasar, kau bodoh sekali, Naru-chan! Kenapa kau tidak memakai kekuatan teknologi Time Broce itu untuk mengejar penculik itu? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku sudah pasti menggunakan Time Broce untuk mengejar penculik yang membawa Hinata itu."

BUUUK!

Kepala Pain mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Naruto. Pain pun meringis kesakitan.

"Bisa diam tidak, rambut orange bawel? Suaramu keras sekali bisa-bisa pengunjung di sini curiga kalau kita adalah penjelajah waktu," kata Naruto dengan suara yang agak dikecilkan. Tangan kanannya terkepal kuat.

Pain melirik ke arah Naruto yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Ke-kenapa jika mereka tahu?" tanya Pain yang masih memegang kepalanya yang benjol sebesar bola pingpong.

"Tentu saja bila orang-orang di masa sekarang mengetahui identitas kita sebagai penjelajah waktu, maka kita akan ditangkap oleh pemerintah dan akan dimintai keterangan mengenai rahasia masa depan. Bila itu terjadi, maka akan terjadi perubahan sejarah dan zaman. Lalu perputaran waktu pasti akan jadi kacau," kata Sasuke menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Oh, begitu!" Pain manggut-manggut seperti orang bodoh.

"Orang yang bukan anggota bagian Anbu divisi penjelajah waktu mana mengerti hal yang begituan," ucap Naruto menyindir Pain.

Pain tersinggung dengan perkataan Naruto.

"AKU MENGERTI KOK. BIARPUN AKU BUKAN BAGIAN DA..."

BUUUK!

Sekali lagi Naruto menjitak kepalanya. Bertambah lagi dua benjolan di kepala Pain.

"Berisik! Sudah kubilang jangan menyebut hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan masa depan. Pain, kau mau rahasia kita ini terbongkar?" seru Naruto kesal dengan wajah merah padam.

"Aduuuh.. maaf dong!" kata Pain mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sangat sakit."Aku tidak akan berbicara tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan masa depan. Aku akan menutup mulutku rapat-rapat!"

Pain segera melakukan aksi seperti menutup resleting pada mulutnya. Sasuke tersenyum sedikit melihat tingkah Naruto dan Pain.

Sesaat mereka bertiga terdiam. Lalu datanglah seorang pelayan perempuan berpakaian maid membawakan tiga mangkuk mie ramen beserta tiga minuman berbeda dalam satu nampan. Lalu semua pesanan ketiga laki-laki dari masa depan itu, telah terhidang di hadapan masing-masing.

"Waaah, mie ramennya kelihatan enak," seru Naruto tersenyum ngeles sambil meneteskan air liur. Dia selalu bersemangat bila berhadapan dengan makanan kesukaannya itu.

"Ini ya mie ramen Ichiraku itu? Hm.. bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Pain menatap dalam semangkuk besar mie ramen pesanannya.

"Hm... mie ramen di sini lezat sekali lho. Lebih enak dari pada mie ramen di kota kita," jawab Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Sekalian promosi.

"Oh, begitu ya.." kata Pain manggut-manggut.

"Ayo, jangan ngobrol terus. Kita makan dulu sebelum mie ramennya keburu dingin," sahut Sasuke santai sambil mulai mengambil sumpitnya. Pain dan Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"ITADAKIMASU!" seru mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Dimulailah acara makan siang tepat jam tiga sore di restoran mie ramen yang bernama Ichiraku. Saat itu restoran tersebut sangat ramai. Banyak pengunjung yang datang pada saat sore hari. Sehingga banyak bangku yang ditempati. Beruntung sekali Naruto dan teman-temannya mendapatkan tempat kosong di sebelah jendela kaca yang menghadap ke barat.

Sesaat suasana makan yang tenang sedikit terusik oleh sikap Naruto. Sasuke dan Pain yang sedang asyik makan kemudian merasakan ada sikap ganjil yang ditunjuk Naruto. Mereka menghentikan aktifitas makan sejenak dan memperhatikan Naruto yang mendadak tidak memakan mie ramennya sampai tandas. Isinya masih banyak di mangkuk besar itu.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Begitu juga dengan Pain.

"Dobe, kau kenapa? Kenapa baru sedikit kau memakan mie ramenmu itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Benar, biasanya kau cepat menghabiskannya dalam satu menit. Jadi, ada apa denganmu sekarang?" Pain juga ikut bertanya.

Naruto menatap serius teman-temannya yang tengah mencemaskannya.

Lalu Naruto menghelakan napasnya.

"Aku sangat mencemaskan, Hinata-sama! Bagaimana dengan keadaannya sekarang?"

Sasuke dan Pain saling pandang. Lalu bersama-sama menatap Naruto.

"Hi-Hinata-sama?!" seru mereka berdua membelalakkan kedua matanya masing-masing.

Naruto sweatdrop.

"Kalian berdua kenapa kaget berlebihan begitu?"

"Ke-kenapa kau memanggil pacarmu itu dengan Hinata-sama? Bukankah seharusnya Hinata-chan," kata Pain mengacungkan sumpitnya ke depan wajah Naruto.

Naruto merah padam mendengar Pain mengatakan Hinata adalah pacarnya.

'Pa-pacar?' kata Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Hei, siapa bilang Hinata-sama adalah pacarku?" Naruto merah padam menepis sumpit yang ditodong Pain ke mukanya.

"Ja-jadi, Hinata-sama itu siapanya kamu, Naruto?"

Terdengar suara seorang gadis yang sangat familiar bagi Naruto. Naruto kaget mendengarnya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke dan Pain. Mereka bertiga serempak melihat ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

Terbelalaklah kedua mata Naruto begitu tahu siapa gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja tersebut.

"Ka-ka-kamukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya chapter lima ini selesai juga diketik di laptop. Panjang juga ya sekitar sampai 27 halaman. Saya membuatnya selama tiga hari. Ini juga masih meminjam laptop punya abang hehehe... nggak ada modal.**

**Akhirnya setelah lama hiatus, akhirnya niat ingin mengetik cerita yang sudah ditulis di buku sebelumnya, selesai diketik di laptop. Perlu perjuangan keras lho buat melanjutkan cerita ini.**

**Ngomong-ngomong, cerita ini sudah berlanjut ke chapter 10. Itupun cerita yang ditulis di dalam buku. Rahasia besar Hinata akan segera terbongkar. Penasarankan, apa rahasia besar dari Hinata itu?**

**Chapter selanjutnya: Siapakah gadis yang memanggil Naruto dan teman-temannya pada saat makan mie ramen di restoran Ichiraku? Lalu cerita tentang masa lalu Naruto akan terungkap. **

**Penasaran? Nantikan chapter selanjutnya.**

**Terima kasih buat semua para reader yang udah follow, favorite dan mereview cerita ini. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat semua para reader yang sangat menantikan cerita ini update. Mohon review-nya sekali lagi.**

**Akhirnya sesuai permintaan, bukan hanya Naruto saja yang cowok muncul di cerita ini. Kini tokoh-tokoh cowok lain pun bermunculan dalam cerita ini. Sesuai kondisi cerita ini, saya akan memberikan penjelasan sedikit tentang chara yang bermain di fict saya ini.**

**Hyuga Neji : Dalam cerita ini, ia adalah kakak kandungnya Hinata. Bukan sepupu. Dia berumur 17 tahun. Kelas dua Konoha International School (KIS).**

**Inuzuka Kiba : Umur 16 tahun, kelas sepuluh. Jurusan IPA. Satu sekolah dengan Hinata. Tapi, Kiba berada di kelas 10-A. Sedangkan Hinata dan Naruto di kelas 10-C. Teman akrabnya Neji dan dipercaya oleh Neji untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi Hinata.**

**Yahiko Pain : Sahabat Naruto. Umur 16 tahun. Kelas sepuluh Technology High School. Jurusan teknologi robot. Wakil ketua osis THC. Di dalam cerita ini, dia digambarkan bersifat agak konyol dan sangat berisik.**

**Uciha Sasuke : Sahabat Naruto. Umur 16 tahun. Kelas sepuluh Technology High School. Jurusan teknologi robot. Ketua Osis THC. Juga Anggota Rahasia Junior (ARJU) Anbu bagian divisi penjelajah waktu.**

**Chara-chara lainnya akan saya tampilkan pada saat cerita ini telah mencapai bagian klimaksnya.**

**Mengenai teknologi yang dipakai Naruto berupa alat seperti gelang. Namanya Time Broce. Baru di chapter ini, saya memikirkan memberikan nama buat senjata rahasia yang dipakai oleh Anbu (dalam cerita ini, Anbu adalah nama untuk polisi waktu). Time Broce adalah senjata serbaguna berbentuk gelang dan wajib dipakai oleh Anbu khususnya divisi penjelajah waktu. Broce itu saya ambil dari bahasa inggris yaitu Bracelet.**

**Berbagai kecanggihan Time Broce ini akan saya tunjukkan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Lalu hubungan Time Broce dengan Hinata dan Naruto. Akan terungkap sedikit demi sedikit rahasia dari Time Broce itu dan rahasia besar Hinata itu sendiri.**

**Arigato buat semuanya. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 6-nya...**

**Sayonara...**

**Salam Hikari Syarahmia...**

**Pada hari Jumat, 13 Juni 2014. Jam 15.20 WIB.**

**Di Pekanbaru (Riau) Indonesia...**

**Saya akan kembali lagi pada saat sudah selesai menghadapi UAS. Saya hiatus dulu ya.. karena saya harus belajar rajin buat menghadapi UAS yang akan dimulai awal puasa nanti pada tanggal 30 Juni 2014-12 Juli 2014. Doakan saya ya agar saya bisa mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik pada saat UAS nanti. **

**Setelah UAS selesai, kita bertemu lagi ya para reader di saat liburan panjang semester.**

**BYE BYE SEMUANYA..!**


End file.
